Más Allá Del Tiempo
by Gaby y Elie
Summary: Un viejo enemigo libre, la historia tiene un cambio inesperado, ¿qué pasa cuando lo que más amas se va?, la distancia, el tiempo y la muerte no son nada cuando un lazo tan grande une a dos personas, el destino es inminente y esta vez Ichigo y Rukia deberán afrontar la prueba más grande de toda su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola somos Gaby y Elie y pues esta es nuestro primer Fic juntas, fue un verdadero reto ya que vivimos en diferentes países pero daremos lo mejor de nosotras para que esta historia sea una de sus favoritas, esperamos que cada palabra les lleve dentro del relato y puedan vivir las experiencias y disfrutar de las situaciones a las que someteremos a los personajes, en verdad queremos que gocen de la ****historia que es con mucho cariño y surgió de una idea loca que se nos ocurrió un día y la convertimos en una realidad, en fin no los entretendremos más, a leer se ha dicho gente nos leemos abajo :D**

**Pero antes recuerden que:**

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes nos pertenecen (si lo hicieran habria muchas escenas IchiRuki no muy inocentes que digamos XD) son Propiedad de nuestro trolleador favorito Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

_**Ichigo…. Ichigo…. Ichigo**_

_Escuchaba esos susurros reproducirse en su cabeza, estaba oscuro, solitario y podía sentir claramente las húmedas gotas de lluvia deslizarse por su cuerpo, llevaba su ropa de Shinigami y a Zangetsu empuñada en la mano, lo único que podía ver era que se encontraba en una especie de… ¿colina? con algunos árboles en el sendero, pero la pregunta principal ante el escenario que observaba era ¿Dónde Diablos estaba? Y ¿Quién rayos lo estaba llamando? Una recóndita parte de su cerebro parecía saber qué lugar era y de quien eran los débiles sonidos que pronunciaban su nombre, sintiéndose cada vez más cercanos y fuertes lo que resultaba perturbadoramente aterrante, siguió caminando mientras ignoraba todos los instintos primarios de conservación que le obligaban a regresar, había algo que lo llamaba a seguir adelante, no podía acobardarse nunca lo había hecho y aquella no sería la primera vez._

_Logro subir hasta la cima y ahí frente al barranco al fin estaba la persona que lo llamaba, reconocería ese cabello corto, postura arrogante y pequeña estatura donde fuera, aunque estuviera de espaldas a él. _

_-__**Gracias a Dios**__. –Suspiro aliviado, encontrar a la enana ahí lo hacía irónicamente y en contra a todo su orgullo sentirse más seguro, el panorama no era muy alentador que digamos, sin mencionar el hecho de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llego ahí y francamente no sabía ni que hacía o tenía que hacer, pero si ella estaba ahí todo saldría bien ¿verdad?_

_-__**¡Oi, enana! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! **__–Gritó esperando la rápida sarta de insultos acostumbrados cuando él la llamaba con ese apodo, cosa que en la situación actual le resultaría reconfortante tener una situación normal._

_Pero solo había silencio, total, desesperante, frustrante y terriblemente tétrico silencio se instalo entre ellos, y ni siquiera un movimiento se produjo de la pequeña morena. _

_-__**¿Rukia? **__–Susurro preocupado ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento en su alma? ¿Por qué no respondió? La mujer estaba totalmente quieta ni siquiera podía notar el movimiento causado por la respiración, rígida, completamente estática y ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, horriblemente imperturbable._

_El shinigami sustituto comenzó a dar pasos lentos para tratar de llegar hasta ella, sentía la necesidad casi dolorosa de estar cerca, como si ella corriera un peligro inminente y debiera protegerla, y la protegería como siempre había hecho, aunque no entendiera nada de lo que ocurría en ese universo cambiante de aquel instante, derramaría hasta la última gota de su sangre por aquella persona que lo había cambiado todo, que había parado la lluvia a la que su mundo interior había sido sometido desde que su madre había muerto, por la que su destino se había hecho claro y el motor de su vida se había hecho presente._

_Con creciente determinación, alejo el miedo y la incertidumbre de su alma para concentrarse totalmente en el momento, lentamente logro situarse detrás de la morena estiro la mano para alcanzarla, el deseo de tocarla era asfixiante._

_Sin embargo el intento de llegar a ella de repente se vio interrumpido por una larga risa procedente de la chica, una que lo helo hasta los huesos e hizo que un largo escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal, gutural, tétrica, ronca y completamente espeluznante._

_-__**¡Joder Rukia! ¿Qué carajo te pasa? **__–Exclamo totalmente Irritado, se había hartado, mierda estaba preocupado y a la enana se le ocurría reírse como psicópata en ese momento, si su objetivo era matarlo de un infarto, pues ya lo estaba logrando y si la maldita se estaba burlando o gastándole una broma, le haría pagar, rompería todos y cada uno de los deformes conejos que tenia, sus horrorosos dibujos y…_

_De pronto todo pensamiento se perdió mientras veía a la heredera Kuchiki girarse de golpe y ahí fue cuando su mundo se colapso totalmente, no podía, esa no podía ser la Rukia que él conocía, era una visión en total discordancia con la realidad, cabello enmarañado y quemado, piel grisácea, arrugada, envejecida, y los ojos esos que eran la admiración de todos y de él mismo aunque nunca lo reconocería, ahora eran negros un enorme iris que cubría todo, ajenos, sin vida, no podía leer ningún sentimiento o pensamiento en ellos, ni siquiera podía reflejarse como había hecho durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, todo brillo y chispa que un día tuvieran se había extinguido. _

_Rukia dirigió su mirada vacía hacia él y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en aquel rostro transfigurado, los sucesos siguientes fueron tan rápidos que casi ni se registraron en su conciencia, de un momento a otro la joven había saltado hacia él y había escuchado algo que sonaba como un: __**"Lo siento Ichigo"**__. _

_Su respiración era irregular, el latido del corazón doloroso, arrítmico y fuerte, sentía su ropa mojada pero esta vez no era la lluvia era algo completamente diferente, espeso y caliente. Sangre una gran cantidad de ella, no sentía ningún dolor entonces de ¿quién era? le tomo solo un segundo para que las piezas encajaran completamente, Rukia estaba sobre él, si… Ichigo Kurosaki el shinigami sustituto, el salvador de dos mundos, el héroe, el que había jurado proteger a todos, pero sobre todo el que juro con sangre no volver a perder lo más importante para él nunca más, ese mismo Ichigo Kurosaki había clavado su zampakuto en el corazón de mejor amiga._

El sudor cubría completamente su cuerpo y se encontraba desconcertado, tratando de alguna manera asimilar la situación, estaba sentado en su cama con la ropa de dormir puesta, y la realidad lo golpeo, había sido una pesadilla, una espantosa y horrible pesadilla, agradeció mentalmente al mismo tiempo que se estremecía ante el hecho de que no sea real que él haya hecho semejante atrocidad, no se imaginaria nunca haciéndole eso a _ella_, jamás preferiría cortarse las mano antes de ponerle un dedo encima a Rukia, Solo rogaba que nunca se encontrara en una situación así de desesperante que lo orillara a pelear contra la joven, su respiración acelerada se escuchaba claramente debido al silencio que la madrugada proveía a la casa Kurosaki, y el reafirmarse la promesa de cuidar hasta la muerte a aquella pequeña Shinigami, le enfrió lo suficiente la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, cada uno de los sucesos que se venían suscitando desde hace un tiempo, la ida a Hueco Mundo para ayudar a Nell, separarse de Chad, Orihime y Urahara-san, la invasión a la Sociedad de Almas, la muerte del Viejo Yamamoto, encontrar a Rukia y Renji casi muertos, el pedido de Byakuya, la precaria platica y pelea con el líder de los Quincys, su bankai roto, la perdida de Zanguetsu, la llegada del escuadrón cero , su corta visita a Kukaku-san, el paso por las aguas termales curativas de Kiriden, el ejem… melocotón de Rukia recuerdo que le saco un gran sonrojo y le dio algo de paz a su mente revuelta, la guerra de comida en Gatonden con Renji, el creador de las zampakutos, la desastrosa pelea con los asauchis finalizando con la expulsión de la sociedad de almas, finalmente su regreso a la tierra y la reveladora conversación que tuvo con su padre misma que por cierto por poco lo deja traumado y que el pervertido del viejo había dejado a la mitad con la patética excusa de que debería descansar y procesar la información con la promesa de retomarla y concluirla mañana, pero debía reconocer que esa platica le había subido bastante el ánimo, con todos los hechos ocurridos sentía que todo su mundo, lo que conocía estaba en la cuerda floja, necesitaba seguridad y es exactamente lo que le había dado además que resulto reconfortante conocer más cosas con su madre, ya que no le gustaba hablar de ella, su corazón todavía dolía por las circunstancias de su muerte, aunque la llega de de Rukia lo había calmado, no significaba que no ansiaba conocer sobre el pasado de ella.

La mayor sorpresa fue descubrir que ella era una Quincy y se preguntaba si ese era un factor influyente en lo que había mencionado el creador de las Zampakutos, pero eso era algo que pensaría luego. La verdad no le había sentado nada bien el hecho de que estuviera comprometida con el padre de Ishida, ¿Él lo sabría? Mejor dicho ¿sabría todo lo que estaba pasando?, ese era otro asunto que tendría que zanjar cuando amaneciera, aunque estaba seguro de que él no estaba involucrado. Lo que si resulto una novedad fue lo que su papá era el Capitán del Decimo Escuadrón, por un momento se pregunto ¿cómo es que Toshiro lo aguanto durante tanto tiempo sin volverse loco?, el joven capitán no era conocido exactamente por su paciencia y sabia que el viejo resultaba de lo más desesperante cuando se lo proponía, aunque ahora todo tenía sentido, las coincidencias que había notado él y sus amigos ahora si tenían su fundamento, de hecho su parecido con Kaien Shiba del que siempre había escuchado rumorear por fin tenía su razón de ser.

Ahora que lo pensaba lo que si le preocupaba era como Rukia tomaría el hecho de que él también era parte del clan Shiba siendo su padre el Tío de Kukaku, Ganju y Kaien el ex teniente del escuadrón al cual ella pertenecía, ¿le afectaría el hecho de que fueran familia? No estaba muy seguro de su reacción, si solo ellos hubieran tenido una relación superior y subordinada la situación sería simple, pero la intrincada historia que había detrás de esta daba una perspectiva bastante diferente de la cual cualquiera que no la supiera esperaría.

Se levanto de la cama para acercarse al armario que funcionaba de habitación para la amante de los conejos recordando todos los momentos, batallas, aventuras y todas las locuras que hicieron juntos, pero en definitiva lo que lo alejo de la amargura de su pesadilla fue la punzada de celos que sintió al pensar en Rukia y Kaien Shiba en el mismo lugar, aunque fuera ridículo, además… ¿cómo alguien podría estar celoso de alguien muerto?, aparte él solo era un amigo para ella no tenía derecho, aunque hubiera escuchado de la propia boca de la joven que no tenia sentimientos románticos hacia su ahora ¿primo?, sin mencionar que el tipo era casado, era simplemente inevitable, resultaba lo que siempre y sin importar que le hacía hervir la sangre ya sea Renji o Byakuya, era imposible no querer encerrar a la shinigami en el mismo armario que tenía enfrente y no dejarla salir de ahí ¡jamás!

Suspiro con Frustración, ¡Genial! justo ahora que tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas por los últimos acontecimientos tenía que sacar a relucir los deseos que estaba reprimiendo desde que tenía 15 años, lo mejor era no pensar en eso, por lo menos no en este momento, era demasiado peligroso sacar conclusiones concisas de lo que en realidad quería y sentía por ella, volteo a ver el reloj ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, lo más conveniente sería dormir un poco más antes de que su padre intentara matarlo con sus estúpidas patadas voladoras y empezara el día tan terrible que se avecinaba, volteo a ver hacia la ventana y vio que la luz de la blanca luna llena que había aquella noche era consumida por nubes negras, suspiro resignado mientras se recostaba seguramente mañana llovería.

Mientras el sol se habría paso con la promesa de un nuevo día por delante, una antigua puerta se abría en lo alto del cielo de Karakura, solamente visible para aquellos pocos humanos con la capacidad de ver lo que había más allá, ese grupo selecto que tenía alguna idea de lo que en realidad los asechaba día a día, y sobre todo que conocían y compartieron alguna vez con los famosos Shinigamis.

* * *

-Taicho ¿está seguro que no podemos pasar solo un pequeño momento por alguna tienda? –Se quejo la exuberante teniente del decimo escuadrón. –Le juro que no tardare

-¡Matsumoto!, si te dejo libre en algún lugar de esos sé que no saldrías de ahí nunca. –Exclamo cansinamente el joven capitán. –Además nuestras órdenes fueron muy claras.

-Pero hace tanto tiempo que no vengo por aquí. –La joven suspiro resignada, no conseguiría nada pidiéndole permiso, desde lo ocurrido en el Sereitei todos estaban nerviosos y aunque les picaran los orgullos llenos de tristeza y en otros casos hasta pánico, la caída del Capitán Comandante no era un hecho aislado y era algo bastante desastroso para el Gotei 13, ella misma estaba afectada, aunque ya tenían el remplazo para el gran líder el golpe de haberlo perdido no era menos, todos los shinigamis estaban perdidos y confusos las emociones eran muy diversas, el nivel fuerza de los Quincy era monstruoso, la batalla definitivamente seria dura y la duda de si esta vez pudieran salir victoriosos les seguía carcomiendo el alma.

-No tenemos tiempo, además recuerda que nos necesitan en el Sereitei –Sabía que lo mejor habría sido venir solo, ¡pero no! su holgazana teniente tenía que seguirlo, desde que salieron del escuadrón le había estado molestando con que la dejara dar una vuelta antes de volver, pero era bueno para variar ver a alguien con algo de alegría, le hacía pensar que todavía podían recoger los pedazos que quedaron de lo que antes fue su mundo, ahora era el momento de darlo todo tenían que vencer por todos los que murieron por defender la sociedad de almas, escondiendo exitosamente una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la mujer en silencioso berrinche siguió avanzando hacia su objetivo.

* * *

La luz de un sol opacada por grises nubes que pronosticaban una intensa tormenta se filtraban a través de la delgada cortina que cubría la ventana del cuarto perteneciente al joven Kurosaki, decir que durmió y recupero fuerzas seria una total y completa mentira, se la había pasado dando vueltas en la cama recordando una y otra vez la sangre y el cuerpo inerte de Rukia sobre él, atormentándose por ser él quien la había matado, no importaba que fuera un sueño la desesperación era real y ese nudo en el estomago se hacía cada vez más persistente, ¿sería esto una especie de presentimiento? Estaba seguro de que la pelinegra se encontraba en Kiriden recuperándose, ¿estaría corriendo alguna clase de peligro? O solo estaba paranoico y con la cabeza llena de todos los acontecimientos y estaba exagerando ante un aparentemente mal sueño, lo mejor era levantarse, y dar comienzo al día que se le avecinaba, arrodillándose en la cama abrió la ventana encontrándose con un cielo totalmente oscuro, eso no ayudaría en nada para levantarle el ánimo.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de su cama algo muy pesado le cayó encima – ¿PERO QUE CARAJO? –Estaba tumbado boca abajo con una linda teniente sobre su espalda, si definitivamente ese día iba cada vez mejor, nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡Ah! hola Ichigo ¿como estas? –Exclamo divertida la mujer.

-Bien. –Contesto a duras penas el pelinaranja tenia sentada a Rangiku en la espalda y prácticamente estaba con la cabeza clavada en el colchón. –Pero… no se… si no te molesta. –Jadeo casi asfixiándose. – ¡QUISIERAS QUITARTE DE AHI! –Grito levantándose lo que provoco que la teniente terminara en la cama y él resbalara cayéndose de cara contra el piso, haciendo crecer miles de veces más la venita exaltada en su sien.

-Matsumoto ¿qué te acabo de decir de entrar en silencio y por la puerta? –Un peliblanco y joven capitán entro ágilmente por la ventana y cayó sobre el "piso". –Oh, Buenos días Kurosaki. – que no era nada más que la cabeza del shinigami sustituto, pero antes de que pudiera mandar a todos al demonio como esperaba y ansiaba, el joven escucho el sonido de pisadas pesadas y rápidas que conocía muy bien subir por la escalera y se le helo totalmente la sangre, curiosamente y a pesar de todo el escándalo los tres se quedaron quietos y sin moverse de las posiciones que se encontraban, Ichigo por obvias razones, pero tanto capitán como teniente se quedaron fríos al sentir el conocido reatsu acercarse.

-¡GOOD MORNING ICHIGO! –Hizo acto de presencia el jefe de la familia Kurosaki con su conocida y más que patentada _"patada de buenos días"_ pero no fue la cara de su hijo en la que calvo su pie, sino en la de un sorprendido Capitán Hitsugaya que salía volando por la ventana.

-¿Shi… Shi… Shiba Taicho? –Tartamudeo una más que sorprendida Rangiku, captando la atención de un conmocionado Isshin ¿Podría ser? Después de tantos años ¿era ese su holgazán capitán?

-¿Rangiku? –un sonriente Isshin se acerco a su ex teniente ante la mirada de Ichigo todavía en el piso.

Si era él, estaba más maduro, había envejecido seguramente por encontrarse en un gigai y su estancia en el mundo de los humanos, se lo veía hasta más serio, pero definitivamente ese era su capitán. –Vaya Rangiku a pasado tiempo. –Siguió acercándose y observándola hasta que su mirada se quedo fija en cierto lugar. -Oye ¿te creció el pecho? – ¿Había dicho serio y maduro? se pregunto mientras de un puñetazo mandaba a su ex capitán contra la pared.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASA?! ¿CÓMO SIQUIERA SE LE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ALGO ASÍ? ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO A CAMBIADO NADA! –Gritaba totalmente histérica la shinigami mientras seguía golpeándolo.

-Hay personas que no cambian, sean cuales sean las circunstancias a las que se enfrenten a lo largo de su vida. –Comento el peliblanco entrando nuevamente en la ventana con la nariz magullada y roja.

-¡TOSHIRO! –Salió volando hacia él un proyectil Isshin dejando de lado a la sádica golpeadora, para después levantar en brazos y mecer a un anonadado y asustado capitán Hitsugaya. –¡Sabia que serias el Capitán después de mi!, no lo puedo creer me han encontrado y han venido a saludar a su adorado ex capitán. –Exclamo con cascadas en los ojos. –Me siento tan conmovido.

-¡De eso nada! –Enfatizo Rangiku golpeándolo en la cabeza. –Vinimos a buscar a Ichi… espera un segundo ¿qué rayos hace aquí usted?

-Lastimosamente… él es mi padre. –Respondió un hasta el momento ajeno Ichigo, que ante tanto alboroto había preferido quedarse al margen de la situación, principalmente por salud física y moral.

-¿Tu padre él? –Pregunto el actual capitán del escuadrón 10 recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Ichigo

-¿Por qué no se dejan de tonterías? y el viejo y yo les explicamos cómo va el asunto. –Se rasco la cabeza de manera exasperada, lo que le faltaba la mañana de los reencuentros y las revelaciones, si empezaba con la historia desde el principio así jamás el viejo pervertido le contaría el final.

Si en definitiva esa no era la idea que tenia de la charla con su padre, había pasado una maldita hora y el viejo se la había pasado soltando una estupidez tras otra, ¿Cómo carajo llego a ser capitán? ¿Tan desesperados habían estado en esa época para no encontrar a alguien un poco más centrado?, francamente aun no podía entender ¿cómo demonios había conquistado a su madre?, de hecho algunas imágenes sobre ese tema quería reprimirlas lo más posible para evitar que terminaran de perturbarlo, a este paso jamás se iba a enterar en que acababa la famosa historia de sus orígenes, que era según lo que el raro creador de las Zampakuto le había dicho importante para recuperar a Zanguetsu o eso fue lo que le entendió.

Mientras Rangiku seguía golpeando a su padre seguro por alguna perversión que habría dicho, un pensamiento paso rápidamente por su cabeza.

–Oye viejo ¿Dónde están Yuzu y Karin?

-En… La… agrr tien….da de Ura…hara. –Medio pronuncio Isshin mientras La teniente del decimo escuadrón intentaba ahorcarlo.

-Y ¿eso? –Pregunto el Kurosaki menor.

-Pues necesitaba hablar contigo. –Contesto rápidamente luego de soltarse del agarre de la shinigami y adoptando una actitud seria muy rara en él. –No es muy conveniente hablar con ellas en este momento, son demasiadas cosas que debo explicarles y por lo que me he enterado tú necesitas conocer tus raíces lo antes posible y más aun con lo que se avecina, además ahí estarán a salvo, mejor comencemos.

Por fin se había puesto serio, ahora si entendería el por qué de tantos sucesos, _pero la vida no era muy justa_ se dijo mentalmente Ichigo mientras veían una mariposa del infierno entrar por la ventana y posarse en el dedo de Matsumoto y esta recibía el mensaje, la tención en la habitación se sentía claramente pequeños espasmos eléctricos eran la prueba irrefutable, y no ayudaba la expectativa que generaba en los tres hombres verla abrir aquellos ojos que se llenaban de sorpresa, temor y angustia, todo al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que definitivamente los Quincys no serian el mayor problema, Matsumoto los miro y pronuncio las palabras que cambiarían el destino de todos.

-El prisionero Sosuke Aizen ha escapado.

* * *

_-A todos los shinigamis en condiciones de pelear, diríjanse a las instalaciones del primer escuadrón, el prisionero Sosuke Aizen, ha escapado, son órdenes del nuevo Capitán Comandante_. –

La frase se repetía en toda la Sociedad de Almas poniéndoles los pelos de punta a todos los Shinigamis, una teniente pelinegra corría desde las instalaciones del treceavo escuadrón hacia el sitio de concentración, la devastadora noticia le había pillado en medio de una conversación con el Capitán Ukitake, que le informaba todo lo que había ocurrido luego de que se la llevaran a ella, a su Nii-sama y a Renji totalmente heridos e inconscientes los miembros del escuadrón cero, ella se había recuperado totalmente hace unas horas en esas aguas termales, y de paso había golpeado a muchos al despertarse en semejantes condiciones, ¿como el imbécil de Ichigo la había dejado totalmente desnuda entre tanto desconocido?, cuando se solucionaran los problema le haría recordar lo que podía pasarle si la hacía enojar y ahora estaba completamente furiosa.

Pero la misma imagen del shinigami sustituto tubo otro efecto aparte del enojo, una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, en el instante en que se vistió y encaro al líder de Kiriden se entero de todos los detalles de su llegada hasta ahí, de lo que le harían a su Nii-sama para recuperar y restaurar sus poderes, pero sobre todo el viaje de Ichigo y Renji, le habían dicho que podía seguir al siguiente lugar ya que se encontraba totalmente bien pero no podía abandonar a Byakuya, debía permanecer con él hasta que mejorara también, o ese era el plan hasta que Kon literalmente había caído del cielo con un mensaje de su amigo pelirrojo, Ichigo había sido expulsado del Sereitei, los detalles no los conocía pero daba igual no los necesitaba, lo que quería era verlo sabia que estaría devastado, sea cual fuere la situación y no lo abandonaría lo peor que podía pasarle a su amigo era que le impidieran proteger a los que amaba, lo quería demasiado y aunque le resultara tan difícil reconocerlo en voz alta hace mucho tiempo que ya lo había aceptado, había aceptado que estaba enamorada del Shinigami sustituto de cabello anaranjado, lo quería más que cualquier cosa, por eso con la determinación y fuerza que la caracterizaba no le importo que el mensaje de Renji también dijera que la esperaría donde el se encontraba, no le importo que fuera una de los mínimos elegidos para estar en ese lugar, no le importo dejar a su hermano ahí, pero sobre todo no le importo lo que pudiera pasar y si era una orden del Rey Espiritual que permaneciera ahí, _**él **_estaba mal y ella estaría ahí como siempre lo había hecho y pasaría sobre cualquiera para llegar a donde él se encontrara.

Y así lo hizo, ni siquiera recordaba bien como logro llegar a su escuadrón, la adrenalina y el deseo le nublaron tanto la conciencia que solo hasta que vio los ojos de su preocupado capitán al verla en aquel estado fue que reacciono, lo que le conto Ukitake Taicho no la había calmado en absoluto, fue una sorpresa que el capitán Kyoraku ahora era el capitán comandante, pero lo más importante era que habían mandado al capitán Hitsugaya y a Rangiku-san a buscar a Ichigo, según el capitán no podía darle los datos completos de lo que iban hacer para ayudarlo, pero le aseguro que conseguirían que el Shinigami sustituto recuperara todo lo perdido, esos hombres juntos eran muy inteligentes y sabían hacer las cosas, justo cuando ella iba a pedir que la dejaran ir también a Karakura la noticia había llegado, _¡Pero qué mal momento!_ Necesitaba varias respuestas no entendía que demonios pasaba y su intuición le dijo que Ichigo podía aclararle todas sus dudas, pero había algo más desde que se despertó de su letargo tenía un raro sentimiento que le decía que el tiempo corría y debía hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba y no sabía por qué lo primero en su lista de prioridades había sido verlo a él, a pesar del momento que estaban viviendo no podía reprimir una sincera y nostálgica sonrisa tantas personas que la ayudaron a lo largo de su existencia y lo único que calmaba la tormenta en su alma era solo él, tenía que verlo a como dé lugar, pero todo pensamiento se evaporo mientras paraba en seco su carrera.

Ese reatsu, ese asqueroso y maldito reatsu se sentía tan cerca y le erizaba los delicados vellos de la nuca, el impulso de correr era inevitable pero se mantuvo firme, no iba escapar, además no tenia sentido se sentía acorralada y si iba a desaparecer lo haría peleando, sintió agiles pisadas detrás de ella, el maldito lugar donde se encontraba estaba totalmente desolado, todos estaban lejos y así todo cobro sentido, desde que salió de su escuadrón había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos y no se había fijado, mierda la había guiado a ese lugar, la estaba buscando a ella, maldita sea se sentía un pobre conejo al que habían llevado a una trampa y como una idiota había caído, pero ¿para que la quería a ella? Atraer a Ichigo a una emboscada era lo más lógico que se le vino a la cabeza, pero no permitiría que le hicieran daño a él por su culpa, sujeto firmemente a Sode No Shirayuki mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta y ahí enfrente de ella estaba el sujeto mas desgraciado y perturbado de todo el universo.

-Hola pequeña princesa Kuchiki. –Solo pudo escuchar aquel cínico y despectivo saludo, después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-Matsumoto debemos regresar ahora mismo. –Hitsugaya se puso de pie seguido de su teniente, la tención y reciente noticia habían desaparecido los sentimientos y preguntas no contestadas, eso debía esperar tenían que actuar ahora antes de que sea tarde.

-Ichigo nuestra misión era venir por ti y llevarte urgentemente a la Sociedad de Almas. –Explico la teniente. –El Capitán Comandante y Ukitake Taicho, mencionaron alguna forma que te ayudaría.

-Pero eso fue antes de esto. –Interrumpió el capitán. –Ichigo no te encuentras en condiciones de pelear. –Soltó de golpe. –Lo mejor será que permanezcas en este lugar hasta….

-Otra vez no les sirvo de nada ¿verdad? –Comento irónicamente Ichigo cortando la explicación del capitán, debía imaginarse que esto pasaría, solo lo utilizaban como una máquina de pelea, que les importaba a ellos el dilema en su interior y lo que sentía al no poder hacer absolutamente nada, solo querían ayudarlo porque resultaba beneficioso para ellos, sino lo necesitaran para las peleas contra los Quincys lo dejarían de lado.

-De hecho esto es por tu propio bien. –Contradijo el capitán. –El Capitán Comandante y varios de los capitanes, estamos de acuerdo en que necesitas tus poderes para que protejas a quien desees. –El shinigami sustituto estaba sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba. –Escucha esto bien porque no pienso volverlo a repetir. –Exclamo mientras se giraba. –Antes sí, no lo niego la mayoría te hubieran visto como solo un instrumento en beneficio de la Sociedad de Almas. –Kurosaki entorno los ojos y en ellos se reflejaba rabia contenida. –Pero como te dijimos aquella vez cuando se te devolvieron tus poderes. –Suspiro ante la situación ¿porque le había tocado decir eso justo a él? –Tu llegada cambio completamente nuestro mundo, y muchos incluyéndome siempre estaremos agradecidos de lo que has hecho. –Se volteo hacia la ventana, con la intención de salir. –Y debemos devolverte el favor. –Ocultando su cara detrás de su cabello continúo. –Capitán fue bueno verlo y espero que pueda volver para oír el resto de la historia.

-Adiós Shiba ex Taicho, cuidate Ichigo –Canturreo Matsumoto mientras seguía a su Taicho rumbo a salir por la ventana, recibiendo un asentimiento seguido de una sonrisa de Isshin.

-Toshiro, Rangiku-san. –Exclamo el pelinaranja haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo.-No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados aquí. –Definitivamente Ichigo jamás dejaría ser él. –Así que apúrense y vámonos. –Soltó rudamente, si nunca dejaría de ser el mismo. –Solo me transformare en shinigami. –Eso hubiera sido rápido, si tuviera a Kon o a su insignia, pero después de literalmente destrozar su cuarto se dio cuenta que la había perdido, rayos ¿dónde la había dejado?

Al ver la desesperación de su hijo, el rostro burlón de Rangiku y el deseo por irse del pequeño capitán, Isshin soltó una risa debía actuar antes de que su virginal hijo acabara arrancándose los anaranjados cabellos, así que mientras buscaba bajo la cama toco su hombro para que lo volteara ver, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, como era de esperarse el shinigami sustituto se levanto enseguida y mientras zarandeaba a su padre este señalo a su cuerpo, entonces fue cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta tenia puesto su traje de Shinigami, impresionado soltó a su padre mirando su propio cuerpo tirado a un costado de la cama.

Su padre al ver la mirada confundida simplemente mostro un anillo en su dedo índice con el mismo símbolo de aquel guante que poseía Rukia y el bastón de Urahara, sonrió incrédulo el viejo sí que tenía sus mañas.

-Está bien, vámonos. –Ni crea que se lo iba a agradecer, pudo hacerlo tranquilamente sin el innecesario puñetazo. –Oye papá ¿vienes?

-No esta vez, estúpido hijo. –Al notar la mirada expectante de todos prosiguió. –Con Urahara en hueco mundo debo ayudar aquí y sobre todo proteger a tus hermanas. –Recibió una mirada de comprensión y un asentimiento de su hijo y vio como este saltaba por la ventana con los integrantes del escuadrón diez. –ICHIGO. –Grito desde la ventana. –Vuelve entero quieres, debo contarte lo que falta. –Ichigo solo alzo la mano como despedida. –Además necesito nietos y mi tercera hija no va a estar esperándote toda la vida. –Alcanzo a ver como el joven agitaba la cabeza exasperado para después junto a los otros desaparecer con Shumpo.

Bueno que no haya gritado alguna blasfemia acerca del asunto era un progreso, ese muchacho debería dejar de ser tan terco y aceptar sus propios sentimientos, y él estaba más que seguro que los de Rukia-chan eran exactamente los mismos, su hijo era tan tímido e idiota para esos asuntos y tan fuerte y valiente para defender y pelear por los que quería, Isshin dirigió una orgullosa mirada al cielo antes de salir del cuarto de su hijo y dirigirse a la salida, una vez estando fuera miro hacia su casa, tantas cosas que habían pasado desde que había llegado este lugar, recuerdos, sentimientos, risas, lagrimas y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en sus labios. –_Masaki por favor cuida de nuestros hijos y Rukia-chan, seguramente el muchacho también te tiene orgullosa a ti ¿verdad?_ –Abrió sus ojos y continuo su camino él también debía prepararse

* * *

-¡KYORAKU-SAN! –Entro gritando Ichigo alertando al capitán comandante y a los capitanes que se encontraban reunidos.

-Bien, por fin has llegado. –Respondió, algo tenso el nuevo comandante.

-Capitán comandante, estábamos cumpliendo la misión que nos ordeno cuando recibimos la noticia ¿qué paso? –Cuestiono Toshiro mientras se incorpora a la reunión.

-Como habrán escuchado Aizen ha escapado, el ¿cómo? no estamos exactamente seguros, como todos saben se encontraba recluido en una celda especial debajo del primer escuadrón, recibimos informes de que el rey Quincy accedió a ese lugar y hablo con él ofreciéndole unirse a sus filas, objetivo que creíamos no consiguió. –Suspiro cansadamente y continúo – Él mismo recalcó que había sido su decisión no unírseles, sus motivos son desconocidos pero asumimos que fue por su deseo de conquista solitaria. –Su mirada y voz se tornaron tristes de pronto. –Mientras yo me encontraba supervisando la reconstrucción de el Gotei 13, es que ocurrió el escape de Aizen con el que me encontré no era el mismo al parecer su habilidad especial en lugar de desaparecer a crecido en niveles bastante altos, encontramos un cuerpo en donde se encontraba, aun así sabemos que se encuentra lo suficientemente débil como para no atacar ni abandonar los cuarteles. –El comandante miro las caras sorprendidas y escucho claramente algunos jadeos incrédulos. –Aun no sabemos que era esa cosa que estaba en su lugar, tal parece que aprovecho la distracción provocada por los invasores para hacer el intercambio con algo, los testimonios aseguran que era un demonio con forma de hombre, ojos rojos y reatsu negro claramente visible se desprendía de su cuerpo, sin contar una fuerza increíble, existen varios heridos inclusive mi teniente Nanao que se encuentra muy grave, el capitán de la doceava división ya está en eso, es por eso que no nos acompaña.

-Si no tenemos idea de donde esta, ni sentimos su energía espiritual como esperas que hagamos algo. –Interrumpió Soi Fong desesperada

-¡Cálmate! –Reprendió Hirako. –Lo menos que debemos hacer ahora es desesperarnos. –Recalco.- Ichigo no has recuperado tu Zampakuto ¿verdad? -Hizo la observación el capitán al constatar la ausencia de Zanguetsu en la espalda del joven.

-No, pero estoy en eso. –Contesto desviando la mirada, lo que le faltaba como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas, maldito Aizen, bueno Byakuya, Renji y sobre todo Rukia estaban bastante lejos y ese tipo estaba débil según lo que entendió, así que no tendría como llegar hasta ellos, ni hacer nada por lo pronto, no podía creer a que grado había aumentado el problema, Aizen y los Quincys, esto no iba a ser nada fácil, ni siquiera tenía como enfrentarse a ellos, todo estaba realmente jodido además que podía notar los puestos vacios entre los capitanes y noto claramente a los faltantes tanto del onceavo como cuarto escuadrón pero luego se enteraría de lo que había pasado con ellos.

-Si me disculpan debo retirarme. –Exclamo el capitán Ukitake. –No es justo que le deje todo el trabajo del escuadrón a Rukia considerando su reciente recuperación y las noticias actuales.

La noticia fue un balde de agua fría, que mierda hacia Rukia aquí.

–Ukitake-san ¿Esta Rukia aquí? –Pregunto totalmente shokeado, si la enana estaba aquí porque no sintió su energía espiritual, sabía que era malo con eso pero el reatsu de ella era tan parecido al suyo y lo sentía siempre.

-Volvió esta misma tarde, está totalmente recuperada así que no…–Un silencio se instalo en la sala evitando que continuara, era como la calma antes de la tormenta, fue perfectamente claro para todos, y eso era exactamente lo que ocurriría, la prueba fue un poderoso reatsu que azoto a todos, desconocido para muchos pero para otros era uno demasiado familiar pero algo distorsionado.

-Mierda. –Fue lo único que se oyó del shinigami sustituto antes de desaparecer con su shumpo, Maldita sea ese era el reatsu de su Rukia.

* * *

_¿Donde estas?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Donde carajo estas?_ Era lo único que rondaba su cabeza, la onda expansiva de la explosión del reatsu estaba presente en todas partes dificultándole hallar el centro, decir que solo estaba preocupado seria una estúpida mentira, estaba totalmente aterrado, ¿por qué mierda Rukia había regresado? se suponía que debería estar donde la dejo, pero no, tenía que hacer lo que le venía en gana, ¿por qué no podía ser una mujer predecible por una vez en su vida?, se paro sobre uno de los techos de los escuadrones a pensar un poco, cada segundo que pasaba podía ser decisivo para el destino de la enana y ya había pasado una maldita hora desde el suceso, pero no podía seguir corriendo a lo loco por todo el Seretei, maldición la desesperación no lo dejaba razonar correctamente.

Se encontraba solo de eso estaba seguro, francamente no creía que los capitanes fueran por Rukia a menos claro de que la consideraran una amenaza, pero no podía tachar a todos, había unos que si ayudarían a la enana y se preocuparían por ella, pero la prioridad era Aizen, apretó los puños y sus dientes rechinaron por la furia, si el desgraciado le había puesto un dedo encima encontraría la forma de borrar hasta el polvo que quedara luego de hacerlo pedazos. ¡_Maldita sea!_ tanta rabia no hacía más que aflorar sus instintos más destructivos, deseaba acabar y exterminar todo a su paso, necesitaba calmarse por el bien de ella, pero como podía hacerlo si no tenía ni siquiera con que pelear o defenderla. Otra vez, otra maldita vez como en aquellos diecisiete meses era un estorbo inútil, ni el viejo había ido con él aunque era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias, no era muy conveniente además debía cuidar a sus hermanas y que no tenían idea de lo que Aizen tenía planeado hacer.

-Kurosaki ahí parado no vas a lograr nada ¿sabes? –Esa voz y ese irónico cometario los reconocería donde fuera, Ishida Uryu estaba parado justo en frente de él, ¿cómo es que estaba ahí? –Se que quieres una explicación, por lo de los Quincys. –Su mirada se torno avergonzada. –Pero yo no tengo nada que ver, además tampoco se mucho.

-Ishida, no seas imbécil como un costurero andante como tú va ser capaz de ayudar a preparar semejante conspiración. –Lo interrumpió mientras un persistente tic se hizo presente en uno de los ojos del joven Quincy, pero este se obligo a calmarse, sabía que aquella era la manera que alguien tan bruto como Ichigo le dijera que le creía y confiaba en él. –Estas al tanto de lo que pasa ahora verdad. –El tono del shinigami sustituto se torno repentinamente serio, pero era completamente entendible se dijo Ishida, la situación que estaban viviendo no era en nada semejante a las anteriores batallas que habían tenido, esta vez eran dos enemigos demasiado poderosos e impredecibles que los atacaban por diferentes flancos, además uno de ellos que conocía tan afondo a la Sociedad de Almas, aquel que les había costado sangre, lagrimas y muerte estaba otra vez en libertad, con lo que podría apreciar su poder era incomparable la duda estaba presente y palpitante en el ambiente ¿Qué estaba tramando esta vez Aizen?

-He escuchado algunas cosas y tengo varias teorías en lo que a los Quincys se refiere, aunque no es nada en concreto. –Una pequeña sonrisa socarrona quiso aparecer en las comisuras del joven Kurosaki, la capacidad analítica de su compañero era inigualable, seguramente ni bien había oído algo de los hechos ya se habría puesto a maquinar una lógica explicación y si tenía tiempo hasta una posible solución. –Sobre Aizen probablemente sé un par de cosas más que tu. –Ante la mirada interrogativa frente a él decido que debía explicarse. –Llegue aquí más o menos unos cinco minutos luego de que salieras como un demente sin sentido de la reunión de capitanes y escuche algunas cosas que ese Capitán de la doceava división había descubierto en el cuerpo que dejo Aizen. –Suspiro pesadamente, para él los últimos días tampoco habían sido fáciles y haber tenido que hablar con el desquiciado capitán del área de investigación no era en demasía relajante. –Según ese tipo lo que se encontró allí, era un shinigami normal que se trataba de su mismo compañero de escuadrón, que luego de la revisión lentamente había recuperado su apariencia normal.

Ichigo proceso un poco la información no era de sorprenderse tanto, pero debido a las características que habían presenciado en el "convertido" el presentimiento de problemas era bastante pronunciado. –Sé lo que te preguntas Kurosaki y según el informe posiblemente era el efecto de la larga estancia en la celda y la acumulación de poder, algo así tu cuando recuperaste tus poderes. –Sí definitivamente no era un asunto que tomarse a la ligera y el palpitante dolor en su cabeza estaba aumentando. –Hubo un desencadenante para liberar una especie de poder escondido y según mi teoría la presencia de esa persona en su celda y el reatsu que poseía fueron exactamente lo que necesitaba para liberarlo y varios trucos nuevos que se esperan se desvanezcan en lo que su reatsu vuelve a estabilizarse y fluir de manera constante por su alma. –Veía como se agrandaban los ojos de Kurosaki, desde que llego a la Sociedad de Almas había aprovechado al máximo para enterarse absolutamente de todo lo que pasaba y sacar sus propias conclusiones. –Y en lo que se refiere al aumento drástico en el poder de la cosa que dejo, es algo así como una especie de infección que saca todo el poder del shinigami dándole una increíble fuerza aunque las consecuencias son drásticas. –Su rostro se ensombreció un poco. –El reatsu se va agotando como en el caso de un poso puede parecer interminable pero va a llegar a un punto en el cual quedara totalmente seco en este caso provocando la muerte. –Uryu sabía que la mente del Kurosaki poco a poco iría atando los cabos.

-Pero no se supondría que solo perdería sus poderes como Shinigami. –pregunto Ichigo cada vez más preocupado, sabia o intuía lo que seguía.

-En este caso no, según los testimonios no lograron someter al infectado hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando sin nada de poder y estaba muriendo, mientras agonizaba al parecer recupero la conciencia y fue capaz de decir rápidamente quien era y lo que pasa, obviamente no le creyeron y optaron por matarlo. -Hizo una pausa sabiendo que el tema que tocaría era un golpe demasiado doloroso para el chico. –Pero ahora al igual que tú me preocupa las condiciones en que se encuentre Kuchiki-san. –Observo como el pelinaranja escondía su mirada detrás de su cabello. –Y está totalmente confirmado que el reatsu que sentiste es de ella y se parece enormemente al del Shinigami muerto.

El estomago le dio un fuerte tirón y tubo que evitar con todos sus fuerzas caer al piso ya que sus piernas temblaban y no resistían su peso, sentía una enorme necesidad de gritar, tenía que encontrarla y buscar una manera de ayudarla, no iba a permitir que nada le pasara no tenía idea de lo que tramaba ese maldito infeliz al atacarla a ella, pero si tenía que ver en algo contra él, jamás se perdonaría el hecho de que Rukia sufriera algún daño por culpa suya.

-Ichigo. –El joven levanto la cabeza y fijaba su mirada perdida y destrozada en él, no recordaba si alguna vez Ishida lo habría llamado por su nombre. –Se que no tienes idea de lo que está pasando ni siquiera yo lo termino de comprender, pero no pierdas el objetivo en este instante Kuchiki-san nos necesita, Te necesita. –Vio que poco a poco crecía la determinación en su amigo. –Y sobre todo se que no estás en condiciones de pelear y por eso es que estoy aquí vine a ayudarte.

-Bueno, si ya han acabado con el momento romántico nenazas hay una chica que ayudar ¿recuerdan?

-¿Yoruhichi-san? –Ok ahora sí que ya se perdió totalmente. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Por Dios Ichigo si Rukia viera la cara depresiva que tienes ahora te golpearía mucho. –Comento burlonamente la mujer mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes. –Y como que ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Quién crees que trajo a Ishida? –Sonrió despreocupada. –Eres bastante lento a veces.

-¡Y YO QUÉ CARAJO IBA A SABER! –Grito exasperado lo que le faltaba, no necesitaba a esa mujer loca burlándose de él en estos momentos.

-Mira Ichigo sabemos en las condiciones en las que te encuentras. –Exclamo mientras cortaba el berrinche del sustituto. –De hecho Urahara está terminando todos los asuntos en hueco mundo para venir ayudar. –definitivamente el sombrerero loco ayudaría muchísimo en semejante situación. –Como dijo Ishida sé que estas bastante confundido y que estamos metidos en un enorme enredo pero hay que encontrar a Rukia y nosotros podremos ayudarte. –Se acerco lentamente a Ichigo mientras el joven retrocedía asustado pero ¿Qué pretendía hacer esa loca? Una vez que estaba a centímetros de la cara de un sonrojado pelinaranja le dio un golpe en la nariz. –No seas idiota Ichigo se supone que para eso estamos para ayudarte cuando nos necesites, así que quita la cara de imbécil que tienes y pongámonos en marcha.

Definitivamente y aunque no lo diría en voz alta había encontrado a muy buenos amigos a lo largo de estos últimos años, su vida había cambiado completamente aquella vez que vio entrar una oscura mariposa por la ventana y a una curiosa enana atravesar la pared, vio a Yoruhichi e incluso a Ishida contener una risa al verlo sobarse la nariz magullada, no estaba solo, nunca lo estaba ya sea por el apoyo de esos que siempre se lo habrían brindado pero sobre todo por la luna que ilumino completamente lo que la oscuridad que la lluvia había dejado a su paso.

-Ya es suficiente. –Mustio que le estuvieran ayudando no era pretexto para sus burlas. –Acepto sugerencias desde que no tengo ni idea de dónde buscar. –El reatsu descomunal que había sentido y del cual por la onda expansiva era más que imposible encontrar su epicentro ya se había difuminado completamente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una nueva onda de aquella energía espiritual los golpeo pero a diferencia de la anterior esta no tenía ningún rastro del poder de Rukia era muy diferente, los tres se quedaron congelados no era solo uno eran varios individuos y se acercaban a toda velocidad a donde ellos se encontraban.

Era muy distinto oír testimonios e informes de otras personas que vivir en carne propia dicha experiencia, enfrente de ellos había seis ¿Shinigamis? Con todas las características mencionadas antes ojos rojos que se asemejaban bastante al fuego, piel grisácea, caras sin rastro de cordura o vida en ellas, músculos tensos, sonrisas sádicas que presagiaban una muerte y tortura inimaginable pero sobre todo una gran cantidad de energía espiritual visiblemente negra rodeándolos como llamaradas oscuras, su poder era verdaderamente imponente y al parecer tendrían que pelear para salir de ahí, pero antes de que alguien hiciera cualquier clase de movimiento una nueva energía se hizo presente más clara y constante ahora y perfectamente ubicable esa si era Rukia.

-Kurosaki lo sientes verdad. –Ishida obtuvo un gran asentimiento por parte de Ichigo.

-No creo que tengan intensiones de dejarnos pasar. –Suspiro Yoruhichi, no eran enemigos ordinarios de eso estaba segura, sus niveles energéticos eran superiores al de un capitán y con Ichigo sin su espada pelear contra seis especímenes de esos era prácticamente suicidio.

-Siempre tienes muy buena suerte Ichigo, al parecer eres un imán para los enemigos fuertes. –Una voz brusca y burlona desde arriba de sus cabezas los hizo voltear y francamente no podía creer lo que veía, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Yachiru, Kiyone y Sentaro estaban flotando sobre ellos.

-Minna, pero por…–Quiso hablar el shinigami sustituto pero fue cortado inmediatamente por la teniente de la decima división.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunto irónicamente. –Ichigo, Rukia no es solo tu amiga. –Sonrió. –Bueno para ti más que amiga. –Murmuro rápidamente continuando antes de que el Kurosaki dijera algo. –En fin si te hubieras quedado un poco más te habrías enterado de la orden del Capitán Comandante. –Alzo el tono de voz citando exactamente las palabras. –"Ayudar al Shinigami Sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki a rescatar a la Teniente Rukia Kuchiki a como dé lugar"

-Esa es la orden principal. –Interrumpió Ikkaku. –Los capitanes se encargaran de Aizen en cuanto aparezca. –Argumento. –No vamos a abandonar a una compañera

-Tú y Rukia-chan han hecho demasiado por el Seretei, y también es nuestra necesidad ayudarla no podemos dejarla sola. –Exclamo Hinamori.

-Vamos Ichi ve por ella nosotros detendremos a estos tipos feos. –La pequeña Yachiru sonrió con algo de tristeza dibujada en sus ojos.

-EL DECIMOTERCER ESCUADRÓN NO SE PERDONARÍA NO AYUDAR A NUESTRA TENIENTE. –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kiyone y sentaro mientras se mataban con las miradas por pillarse hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos Ichigo no te preocupes por nosotros estos tipos no son nada, ve por Rukia y más te vale traerte de vuelta. –Ordeno Yoruhichi mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del joven. –Rukia tiene esa extraña habilidad de marcar a todas las personas que se topan con ella, les proporciona un poco de esa luz que a ti siempre ha sabido darte plenamente, así que no te muestres tan sorprendido de que todos nosotros queramos ayudar. –Después de darle una palmada se encamino hacia los otros Shinigami que ya estaban sobre el techo en guardia y listos para lo que se les avecinara. –Recuerda que ni tú ni ella están solos, Ishida ve con Ichigo nosotros los cubriremos. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de unirse a los demás y comenzar la pelea.

-Enserio, gracias. –Con eso no espero más y junto con Uryu salto del techo y fue a donde Rukia se encontraba, no importaba que no tuviera su espada con él, solo muerto permitiría que le hicieran algo a chica y estaba totalmente listo y preparado para morir por ella en el caso de que fuera necesario.

Su ceño se frunció todavía más, al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, estaban a los pies de una colina que el recordaba claramente, era la misma donde estaban sepultados los amigos la infancia de Rukia y donde la encontró aquella vez en que esos hermanos se la llevaron y ella no lo recordaba, fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de su existencia el escuchar de la boca de ella que no lo conocía lo había prácticamente fulminado por dentro, una experiencia frustrante y desesperante que no quería volver a repetir jamás, pero no sabía porque sentía algo con respecto a ese lugar que todavía no lograba entender o explicar.

-Kurosaki. –Llamo el joven Quincy sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Recuerda para que estoy aquí, así que espero que no te hagas el digno ni el ofendido cuando tenga que pelear en tu lugar.

-¡Shit! como si me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras tú juegas con tu arquito. –Reprocho mientras ambos comenzaban a subir, sentía la energía espiritual de Rukia distorsionada con ese extraño poder en la cima.

-Estas consiente con lo que podemos encontrarnos ahí ¿verdad? –Ichigo solo asintió, pero no, no estaba preparado para ver a una Rukia en ese estado sentía extraños y escalofriantes hormigueos de tan solo pensarlo.

-Ishida, creo que no hace falta decirte que la vida de ella es más importante que nada, Rukia es intocable. –Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y empezaba a subir, habían decidido hacerlo lentamente para abordar a la Kuchiki mas calmadamente no les serviría de nada desatar una pelea que no eran capaces de responder no por el poder sino por los sentimientos que tenían hacia ella el uno obviamente de una amiga muy apreciada y el otro lazos que en el momento actual y debido a la posibilidad de perderla estaban tomando forma y estos distaban muchísimo de una simple amistad y no serian capaces de lastimarla.

-No tienes ni que mencionarlo. –Ishida se coloco a su lado, asintieron juntos con decisión y sin más se encaminaron a lo que sería uno de los restos más difíciles de toda su existencia.

* * *

_Oscuridad, profunda soledad, no había nadie a su alrededor, la oscuridad la devoraba poco a poco no podía hacer nada, quería huir pero no lo lograba, sentía el suelo frio donde su cuerpo estaba tirado, sus extremidades perdieron la movilidad hace mucho, solo podía aferrarse al recuerdo de esa persona que era su sol._

_Dolor, era insoportable la rodeaba y empezaba ahogarla pronto perdería todo rastro de conciencia._

_Impotencia, se recriminaría siempre el haber caído tan fácilmente ni siquiera había podido pelear por su vida._

_Tristeza, saladas lagrimas salían de sus ojos no sabía dónde estaba, era una especie de umbral entre el sueño y la conciencia nadie podía ayudarla estaba perdida._

_Miedo, sabía que nunca volvería a ver a sus seres queridos se iría sin decirle lo que los amaba, se iría sin decirle a Ichigo lo que se había guardado desde hace tanto tiempo._

_Terror, de no volver a ver sus ojos, su cara, de no sentir nunca más el calor de su cuerpo y bondad envolviéndola, no le dieron ni la posibilidad de perderse entre sus ojos por última vez._

_Muerte, sabía lo que se avecinaba no podía pararlo, no había forma, cerro sus ojos mientras se entregaba a ella viendo de tras de sus parpados unos ámbar que se difuminaban y desaparecían, mientras la oscuridad terminaba de tragarla, pasara lo que pasara con ella por lo menos su corazón seguiría en la luz todo gracias a Ichigo._

* * *

Ichigo y Uryu caminaron lentamente entre las tumbas que se encontraban en la cima, habían llegado listos y en guardia pero encontraron el lugar vacio y sin rastros de aquella presión espiritual, Ichigo camino lentamente hasta colocarse en el risco que se formaba, tenía una excelente vista del Seretei aunque el cielo estuviera gris, esa vez que vino por ella debido a la preocupación no lo había notado y no era que ahora no lo estaba, de hecho destrozado por dentro lo definiría mejor.

-Kurosaki, no hay rastros de su presión espiritual. –Ishida se coloco junto a él, mientras esperaba la decisión del segador antes de continuar buscando.

-Vámonos, tenemos que seguir busca… ARGGGG. –Un dolor espantoso en el pecho no lo dejo continuar _¿qué rayos había sido eso? _Se pregunto un momento más tarde cuando el dolor disminuyo, logro abrir los ojos y noto que estaba en el suelo varios metros lejos de donde se encontraba y con Ishida a su costado, intento pararse o voltearse para ver mejor a su compañero pero le era prácticamente imposible tenia los músculos entumecidos y noto la gran cantidad de sangre escurriéndose en su traje, ¿Los habían atacado? ¿Pero cuándo? Ni siquiera habían podido ver qué los había golpeado pero al parecer sus extremidades se negaban a cooperar seguramente estaría ahí tirado un buen rato antes de recuperar la movilidad, pero no podía aunque fuera un dolor de los mil demonios debía estar alerta. El Quincy no se encontraba mejor, tenía un corte bastante profundo y sentía su sangre caliente empapar su ropa cada vez más, observo a Ichigo intentar moverse y jadear ante el dolor y vaya que le entendía el mismo estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar en que sucedió, sentía como le quemaba esa herida imposibilitándole el movimiento, pero necesitaba ponerse en pie sea lo que fuere eso de seguro no se conformaría con un simple ataque.

Ichigo por fin logro arrodillarse, no se dejaría vencer por esto una vez que se estabilizo enfoco su vista en aquel lugar, viendo a una pequeña figura de espaldas a él, fue entonces cuando una sensación de Deja vu lo golpeo, era casi exacto a su sueño, ahora sabia por que la colina se le hizo rara era ese mismo sitio el que lo había estado atormentando junto con la visión de una Rukia sangrante en su regazo, maldita sea y la enana estaba en la misma posición donde la horrible pesadilla comenzó, y si esto era igual debía ponerse de pie no permitiría que se convirtiera en realidad lo que llevaba tratando de evitar desde que la conoció, a ella no podía pasarle nada.

-¡! RUKIA! -Grito intentando que ella volteara a verlo pero no consiguió nada ella estaba quieta en el mismo borde sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-No siento el reatsu de Kuchiki-san ni siquiera de la manera distorsionada en la que se estaba presenciando, es como si no estuviera aquí. –Uryu a duras penas había logrado ponerse de pie y se había impresionado de igual manera al ver a la heredera noble parada ahí.

Puede ser que Ichigo hubiera asimilado su pesadilla y que el miedo de verla así lo dejara listo para cualquier cosa, pero nada pudo haberlo preparado para ver a una Rukia totalmente transformada exacta a su sueño, escucho el jadeo del hombre a su lado pero se obligo a no quitar la vista de ella, la misma maldita imagen perturbadora que lo había aterrorizado esa noche se reproducía frente a sus ojos y la impotencia lo estaba matando, su instinto le había dicho que estaba en peligro, todo lo que sentía por ella le estaba gritando que estaba en riesgo y aun así había llegado tarde, bajo la cabeza y la mirada triste al suelo no podía, simplemente no podía verla así ¿Dónde había quedado su Rukia? ¿Qué mierda le había hecho el desgraciado de Aizen?

-KUROSAKI CUIDADO. –Escucho el grito y esquivo por una fracción de segundo el ataque dirigido hacia él, cuando recuperaron el equilibro ambos tenían a Rukia a un paso de distancia y el escalofrío le recorrió una vez más, el no era un cobarde pero verla así con la luz alejada de sus facciones y aquella sonrisa macabra no lo dejaba moverse ni pensar en cómo ayudarla, estaba paralizado.

-Reacciona de una vez. –le dijo el Quincy. –Si sigues así, nos matara a ambos antes de que podamos ayudarla. –La joven desapareció de su vista mientras Uryu sacaba a relucir su arco, Rukia volvió aparecer sobre ellos y una vez más lograron esquivarla con dificultad. –Kurosaki, no estás en condiciones de pelear, peor aún defenderte es mejor que te hagas a un lado. –Sugirió. –Yo te cubriré, mientras tú puedes pensar en una forma de salir de esta, los tres de preferencia en una pieza. –Ishida no espero más y se lanzo a la batalla, el interior de Ichigo gritaba que no permitiera que le pusieran un dedo encima, menos que Uryu la atacara con sus flechas , pero noto que su amigo solo trataba de detenerla dándole tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus ideas, ¿desde cuando él tenía que quedarse a un lado?, ¡maldición! maldita la hora en que se quedo sin Zanguetsu la necesitaba más que nunca, tal vez si hacia lo mismo que aquella vez cuando ella se había fusionado con el hollow y los hermanos, pero no tenía nada, estaba como un maldito cordero asustado y acorralado y ese no era él, le daba asco sentirse así.

Escucho a la lejanía como Uryu le gritaba algo pero no le prestó atención y alcanzo a detener con bastante esfuerzo una espada antes de que esta le traspasara el pecho, tenía en frente a Rukia tan cerca como para tocarla pero también para ver su estado, en verdad parecía un demonio desatado, sediento de sangre y desquiciado con una sonrisa tan macabra como la de su propio hollow no era como la otra vez que la habían poseído era muy diferente, sintió el escozor de las heridas en sus manos, había tomado la zampakuto de Rukia por el frente lastimándose en el proceso, un minuto, ¿Esa era Sode no Shirayuki? La verdad no estaba seguro ¿qué había pasado con la Zampakuto del blanco más puro y la más hermosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas? Ahora solo observaba un largo fierro negro y oxidado con la empuñadura carcomida y cayéndose a pedazos pero en lugar de de deprimirse su rabia afloro, descuartizaría al infeliz por hacerle todo eso a ella, pero primero debía salvarla, sintió su determinación fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, lamentándose de la situación no conseguiría nada, era hora de actuar, con renovada fuerza se deshizo del ataque preparado como sea para hacer algo, miro a Ishida rogando por que le entendiera y al parecer si lo hizo, por que permaneció alejado mientras él se preparaba para soltar lo que fuera con tal de tratar de traerla de vuelta, cuando se predisponía a decir algo la shinigami se soltó rápidamente y trato de clavar nuevamente su espada en él, pero esta vez se dirigió directamente hacia su cuello, como era de esperarse el Quincy arrojo una flecha que la detuvo no la lastimo demasiado pero fue suficiente para que la joven soltara el arma y vociferara llena de furia, cuando se disponía a lanzar otra flecha, fue y ante la mirada atónita de Ichigo mandado a volar contra una pared de roca dejando mal herido e inconsciente al joven, antes de ir a ver como se encontraba sintió una presencia espiritual y vio como Rukia retrocedía, en frente de él se presento Aizen en persona.

-Buenas tardes, Kurosaki Ichigo. –Estaba frente suyo el maldito infeliz, estaba allí como si nada, mientras Rukia se acercaba a él poniéndose enfrente defendiéndolo, rechino los dientes y cerro los puños fuerte hasta que finas gotas de sangre escurrían de sus manos la rabia que sentía en ese momento era incomparable, volteo rápidamente a ver y vio a Uryu en la misma posición en la que había caído, podía sentir su energía espiritual, suspiro con alivio no estaba muerto solo inconsciente.

-Desgraciado, que le hiciste a Rukia. –Vociferó, intentando encontrar algo con lo que pelear.

-Directo al punto como siempre. -Aizen coloco un brazo alrededor del cuello de Rukia mientras sonreía burlonamente. –Solo poner en práctica un pequeño talento que he estado entrenando, deberías estar orgulloso que la pequeña heredera Kuchiki fuera una de los pocos privilegiados. –La verdad, no podía ser más repulsivo, deseaba destrozar el brazo que tenía rodeada a Rukia, pero lo que más le enfurecía es que ella no hacia ningún movimiento para liberarse, parecía un simple títere a las órdenes...

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! –Kami como deseaba estar empuñando su Zampakuto, hace mucho que le hubiera cortado la cabeza y la habría pisoteado, pero que podía hacer no tenía nada.

-La idea original era controlarte a ti. –El tipo obtuvo la atención del pelinaranja de inmediato. –Pero debido a lo inútil que me resultas sin tu Zampakuto, tuve que utilizar un recurso diferente en este caso la princesita Kuchiki. –Sonrió ladinamente mientras acariciaba el negro cabello de la shinigami. –Y cambiar mi plan original de utilízate al de destruirte. –Hizo a Rukia a un lado mientras se acercaba al sustituto. –Según parece los Quincy encuentran en ti lo que ellos denominan "Potencial de Guerra" no puedo permitir que ellos saquen algún provecho de ti, cuando yo no puedo. –Antes de llegar a donde se encontraba, algo maligno brillo en sus como si alguna nueva atrocidad se le hubiera ocurrido. –Aunque si vienes conmigo puede que encuentre la forma de obtener algún beneficio, lo que llevas en los genes es tan inusual que sería una pena desperdiciarlo, al parecer tus padres no pudieron hacer mejor cosa que engendrarte. –Soltó una cínica carcajada mientras volvía a posicionarse detrás de Rukia. –El Joven mitad Quincy mitad Shinigami, Dos polos en continua guerra que se han combinado en ti. –Ichigo abrió de golpe los ojos, cuando su papá le había dicho lo de su madre no se había puesto a analizar el asunto pero era verdad eso era él. –En fin morir o venir conmigo, ¿qué camino elijes?

-Jamás me aliaria con alguien como tú. –Dijo con completa determinación misma que flaqueó al ver que rodeaba el cuello de Rukia en claro signo de amenaza.

-Una verdadera lástima, aunque parece que necesitas un poco de motivación. –Repentinamente estrujo el pequeño cuello mientras la Shinigami intentaba llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. –Yo no me movería si fuera tú. –Sugirió burlonamente, viendo las intenciones del joven. –Elije Ichigo Kurosaki, vienes con migo, me entregas tu fuerza y suelto a la jovencita dejándola libre de regreso a la normalidad, o te niegas, los mato a todos y te hago observar como destrozo poco a poco a Kuchiki tú decides. -Lo observo esperando una respuesta totalmente listo para retomar la tortura de asfixiar a una Rukia que ahora no intentaba ni siquiera pelear por su propia vida, Ichigo no aguanto más, no le importaba morir, se lanzaría contra el bastardo aunque llevaba las de perder no permitiría que mataran a Rukia en frente de él jamás volvería a perder a un ser tan querido como ya lo había hecho por culpa de él, porque estaba más que seguro que solo la había atacado a ella para orillarlo aquella situación, ¿por qué otra razón seria? Así que no espero ni un segundo más y empezó avanzar hacia él.

-¡KUROSAKI!. –escucho el grito de Ishida, que detuvo su avance, llamado la atención de los presentes, lentamente logro ponerse en una rodilla mientras mostraba la Cruz de Quincy colgando de su mano, para luego lanzársela a Ichigo que la atrapo en el aire y lo miraba con ojos confundidos luego de esto cayó en la absoluta inconsciencia estaba demasiado grave para hacer algo , Aizen vio esto no podía permitirlo si el Shinigami llegaba activarla… sin miramientos empujo a Rukia que cayó al suelo en un golpe seco mientras se dirigía hacia el sustituto, su poder no estaba restablecido totalmente, y que él obtuviera algo con que defenderse sería demasiado perjudicial para él por no decir fatal.

Ichigo Kurosaki había dependido de sus instintos toda su vida y aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo se dejaría llevar una vez más por ellos, después de todo Aizen tenía razón una parte de él era Quincy y en teoría podía utilizar esto, se concentro y dejo que el destino hiciera el resto, de un momento a otro Aizen se encontraba frente a él con la intención de matarlo con lo que no contaba es que ahora el Shinigami sustituto tenía en las manos un enorme arco del color negro con pequeños picos negros en el contorno, era del mismo color de su bankai, el sustituto no espero más y mientras el traidor más grande del seretei se le venía encima apareció una flecha y se la disparo, dando un certero golpe en el hombro, al recibir el impacto Aizen gruño de dolor.

El encierro e infectar a los shinigamis no habían sido una buena combinación, debía alejarse y recuperarse hasta que estuviera listo, vio como Kurosaki preparaba una nueva flecha mientras él se encontraba en el suelo, la mirada que el joven le mostraba era de alguien que pensaba que había ganado, soltó una risa sorprendiendo a quien le apuntaba.

–Necesitas más que eso para desacerté de mi Kurosaki Ichigo, créeme nos volveremos a ver tarde o temprano y por fin cumpliré mi objetivo.

Ichigo no dio importancia al comentario, el tipo estaba débil no iría a ninguna parte, y el aprovecharía esta nueva habilidad justamente para acabar con él, pero jamás se imagino a Rukia saltando sobre él impidiendo matarlo. –Al parecer olvidaste a mi fiel esclava, no te preocupes ella te mantendrá entretenido. –Aizen se irguió para ver como el joven trataba de repeler los ataques de su compañera procurando hacerle el menor daño posible. –Dime que se siente el esperar la muerte de las manos de esta shinigami. –Continúo al no recibir respuesta. –Matar o ser asesinado Kurosaki Ichigo la decisión es tuya. –Sin más desapareció mientras Ichigo miraba el lugar con odio e impotencia, lo había dejado escapar y además tenía sobre el tratando con todas sus fuerzas de matarlo a la mujer que amaba, porque si la amaba, _Bonito momento para darse cuenta y reconocerlo_, se dijo así mismo_._

La Shinigami no le daba tregua, como decían los informes tenía una fuerza muy superior a la normal en ella, los golpes de la joven era certeros causando graves daños en el cuerpo del sustituto mientras el trataba con todas sus fuerzas que las flechas negras que le lanzaba sola la mantuvieran a distancia, soltó una maldición mientras esquivaba un ataque frontal, Mierda como había llegado a semejante situación, no tenía ni tiempo para idear un plan e Ishida se encontraba inconsciente como para ayudarlo, siguió esquivando cada vez con mayor dificultad, los cortes eran cada vez más profundos, no podía anticiparse a sus movimientos ya que la enana no peleaba como solía hacerlo, poseía una técnica que lo estaba aniquilando de a poco, a este paso acabaría con él si no se defendía como era debido, pero eso era imposible y él lo sabia no podía siquiera intentar hacerle daño, encima era nuevo con el arco, tenia buena puntería pero ni de lejos era tan bueno como Ishida, la única opción que le quedaba era intentar hacerle entrar en razón, estaba totalmente agotado y ella no parecía ni siquiera fatigada, nada perdería con intentarlo.

-¡Rukia!, escúchame vuelve en ti. –Soltó de golpe Ichigo cuando la pelinegra estaba intentando traspasar su pecho, dando varios golpes que al mismo tiempo eran repelidos por el joven. –Recuerda quien eres. –Los ataques no paraban, ella no parecía escucharle, de repente sucedió el sustituto perdió la concentración no pudo alejarse a tiempo, cerró los ojos ante el dolor de sentir su estomago ser traspasado brutalmente, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto al verlo tirado en el suelo, siguió realizando corte tras corte a su cuerpo, no se detenía, evitaba darle golpes mortales porque al parecer disfrutaba más torturarlo, el pelinaranja en un impulso soltó una flecha que fue directo al hombro de la joven, y se irguió sangrante mientras observaba a Rukia retroceder colérica y solo veía muerte en sus ojos, tenía que hacer que volviera su conciencia sino uno de los dos acabaría muerto y él no tenía la intención de que fuera Rukia la afectada, probo hablar de nuevo con ella.

-¡RUKIA!, TIENES QUE VOLVER, COMO PUEDES DEJARTE VENCER POR ESTO. –Esta vez algo pareció moverse en sus ojos que para Ichigo fue un pequeño foco de esperanza.

-¿NO DECÍAS QUE ERA UN NIÑATO TONTO Y COBARDE?, ¿CÓMO LE LLAMAS A ESTO? ¡ESTAS DEJANDO QUE TE CONTROLEN COMO UNA MARIONETA! – la voz del sustituto llegaba a lo más profundo de ella.

-¿QUÉ HAY DEL ORGULLO KUCHIKI? ¿COMO CREES QUE REACCIONARIA TU ADORADO HERMANO SI TE VIERA ASI?. – _La imagen de un hombre de piel blanca cabello negro y mirada severa que se suavizaba un poco al verla._

Ichigo la vio flaquear lo estaba logrando debía continuar gritándole para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Y RENJI?, ¿QUE DIRÍA AL VER QUE TE HAS VUELTO UN SIMPLE TITERE? – _Recordaba los niños huyendo, una sonrisa sincera, un largo cabello rojo, un amigo incondicional._

-¡UKITAKE-SAN Y TODO EL ESCUADRÓN TRECE!, ¡VAYA VICE CAPITÁN MÁS INÚTIL SE HAN CONSEGUIDO! – _Sus _c_ompañeros y su un bondadoso capitán que siempre estaban dispuestos ayudarla, lo habían demostrado al romper las reglas para tratar de salvarla._

-¡ORIHIME TE ADMIRA!, ¡IMAGINA SI TE VIERA ASÍ! – _La figura de la chica rondo por su cabeza, su sonrisa infantil, sus grandes ojos grises, como preparaba sus comidas extrañas, como fue convirtiéndose en una verdadera amiga._

No importaba lo duro que pudiese ser las cosas que él le estaba gritando en ese momento, le rogaría perdón de rodillas luego cuando estuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-¡CHAD E ISHIDA!, TE CREÍAN FUERTE, VALIENTE, ¡ERAS SU AMIGA! VAS A DEJAR QUE PIENSEN QUE SE EQUIVOCARON. – _El recuerdo de dos hombres llego a ella, uno callado pero amable, el otro inteligente e irónico, eran dos grandes amigos._

-¡MIS HERMANAS Y MI PADRE! ¿CÓMO REACCIONARÍAN ANTE TI AHORA? NO ME DIGAS QUE DEJARAS QUE MI PADRE SEPA QUE SU TERCERA HIJA ES UNA COBARDE –_Risas llegaron a ella, gritos alegres, declaraciones vergonzosas, las peleas cómicas, la bondad, los sonrojos, la locura, una inigualable familia._

La garganta le ardía y la herida le quemaba su vista estaba tornándose oscura pero necesitaba seguir y precisaba fuerzas para lo que diría luego.

-¿QUE ME DICES DE KAIEN SHIBA?, ¡QUE DECEPCIÓN SE LLEVARÍA! – _Recordó una mirada sincera, un trato amable, un hombre bueno, y la manera en la que él la trataba como a todos, por una vez era parte de algo._

La vio agarrarse la cabeza y gritar de dolor al parecer sus piernas no soportaron y cayó de rodillas al piso, casi lo lograba solo necesitaba un empujoncito más, empezó a caminar hacia ella totalmente decidido, no fallaría, con esto no.

-¡TODAS ESAS PERSONAS TE NECESITAN!, y me ayudaron a encontrarte y están peleando por ti ahora no puedes abandonarlas. –Tomo aun más coraje necesitaba decirle esto y esta vez ninguna vergüenza infantil se lo impediría era ahora o nunca. -¡PERO YO TE NECESITO MÁS!, ¡VUELVE A MI RUKIA NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME SOLO!, tu paraste la lluvia en mi interior es tu maldita obligación no dejar que vuelva a llover. –su voz se escuchaba ronca, se quedaba sin fuerzas, sus pasos eran lentos pero no se detendría. – ¡CARAJO ENANA DEL DEMONIO REACCIONA MALDITA SEA! –Un grito agonizante, luego un silencio desesperante al final un murmullo que paro el corazón de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-I… Ichi… go…

-Rukia. –sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió como tonto, a la mierda el dolor y las heridas, ella había pronunciado su nombre, se la había pasado todo ese tiempo si oír su voz o ver sus ojos no esperaría más para sacarla de ahí y no dejarla despegarse de él jamás.

-No... te… acerques. –Quedo estático en el lugar, se suponía que estaba bien, si hasta le había llamado por su nombre, ¿qué estaba mal ahora? –No… pongas… esa… cara… de idiota. –La joven lentamente se puso de pie. –Ichigo, necesito que me escuches con atención.

-De eso nada, hay que salir de aquí y llevarte al cuarto escuadrón. –El pelinaranja hizo ademan de volver avanzar pero no llego muy lejos.

-¡QUE TE QUEDES DONDE ESTAS IMBECIL! –La joven lo detuvo totalmente con ese grito. –Ichigo, no iré a ninguna parte… esta vez no. –Levanto su cabeza, irguiéndose completamente conectando una triste mirada violácea, con una confundida mirada ámbar. –No me queda mucho tiempo… –Suspiro, le dolía como nunca antes la cabeza y estaba aturdida, aunque se le partiera el corazón por la cara que se cargaba el muchacho frente a ella no podía hacer nada, de hecho había sido un esfuerzo prácticamente imposible volver a tener el control de sí misma, aunque los gritos del shinigami sustituto le habían devuelto la vida y la voluntad por unos pocos minutos.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia?, ¿Como que no puedes venir conmigo?, ya estás bien déjate de estupideces y vámonos, Ishida también necesita curarse. –Ya se estaba cansando que le pasaba, estaba comenzando a preocuparse y un hueco se hizo presente en su estomago.

-Quieres callarte de una buena vez. –No era fácil, se sentía una basura, lo mejor no era decirle nada seguramente intentaría detenerla, y terminaría haciéndole daño a él, había visto la mirada llena de emoción y esperanza que tenia Ichigo, pero hacia esto por él, gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ojala tuviera más tiempo había tantas cosas que decir y hacer, pero no podría, volvió a escuchar el grito ya exasperado de su amigo incondicional, pero no podía dejar que él se le acercara probablemente desfallecería y se lanzaría hacia él, le había costado mucho reunir la fuerza de voluntad en esos pocos segundos, tal vez era la adrenalina o su desconcierto, pero estaba segura de ello, no quería hacerle daño a Ichigo y sabia que volvería a caer es ese estado muy pronto, lo sentía, le daba tanta tristeza no haber visto a todas las personas que el sustituto había mencionado, hubiera querido decirles por lo menos un pequeño adiós, odiaba no poder ver a Ichigo convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho mientras ella estaba a su lado, y por un segundo ardió en celos imaginando alguna mujer se le acercara, pero no podía ser egoísta, ella ya no estaría para él, pero él tenía derecho a encontrar a alguien con quien hacer su vida, su amigo tarde o temprano saldría adelante, todos lo harían, y deseaba de todo corazón que siempre tuvieran un recuerdo de ella y aunque sea uno pequeño, estaba lista, tenía que hacerlo.

Ichigo no entendía nada, pero el verla llorar lo mataba por dentro, y el estomago se le revolvía al tener un mal presentimiento, veía la tristeza en sus ojos, la preocupación y el desconcierto, al diablo como le había dicho hace tiempo sus opiniones le valían una mierda, correría y los sacaría a los tres de ese lugar.

No importaba lo que deseaban ambos, ni que sus corazones estuvieran entrelazados el destino estaba marcado y aquel día no todos volverían a casa, las decisiones estaban tomadas y nada podría cambiar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, con terror Ichigo vio a su compañera totalmente destrozada levantar su espada mientras sus ojos volvían a oscurecerse en una enorme pupila poco a poco, ¡_No!, _fue el grito de su mente_, _no podía permitir que otra vez se le fuera de las manos, de un Shumpo se encontró frente a ella pero la tragedia fue inevitable ambos pares de ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que pasaba, la Zampakuto estaba clavada en un pecho destrozando el corazón y traspasando completamente el cuerpo.

"_**No me llames Shinigami... mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia"**_

Podía ver la Sangre.

"_**No tengo forma de entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo... si en alguna ocasión quieres hablar, si crees que eso está bien, habla conmigo, hasta entonces… Esperaré."**_

Mucha sangre

"_**Ichigo, si te puedes levantar huye, tienes que correr Ichigo."**_

La Sangre Caliente y fresca

_**Es mi culpa, fue por mi culpa que el destino de Ichigo cambiara se volteara de cabeza y terminara terriblemente herido.**_

La Sangre que solo Empapaba su cuerpo

"_**¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? CREES QUE VAS A VENIR TÚ A ORDENARME AQUÍ, ¡UN RESCATADOR NO DEBE IGNORAR A SU RESCATADA!"**_

Allí estaba El Miedo, lo que más amabas se desvanecía entre tus brazos.

"_**No pienso darte las gracias ¡Tonto!"**_

El frio que le calaba los huesos al presenciar la escena más dolorosa

"_**Si tienes miedo a perder, hazte más fuerte. SI tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos, hazte más fuerte y júrales que los protegerás. Si le tienes miedo a tu hollow interior, hazte cada vez más fuerte hasta que puedas derrotarlo. Si no puedes confiar en nadie más, ponte de pie y grita. Ese es el Ichigo que guardo en mi corazón."**_

La vida se escaba eran los últimos momentos que podrían verse

"_**Idiota, no digas eso ¡Tu no me estorbas, si estas en dificultades yo te ayudare, si no te puedes mover, yo luchare en tu lugar, si estas sufriendo ye te reconfortare! SOMOS AMIGOS."**_

Lo habían perdido todo no había remedio, ya estaba hecho

"_**¿Qué? No pongas esa cara tan triste. Aunque tú no puedas verme, **__yo aún así seguiré observándote."_

La lluvia caía sobre ambos cuerpos, taladrándoles en la piel.

"_**¡Ichigo! ¡Estos idiotas no entienden... que algo así no es suficiente para desesperarte! ¡No saben el nivel de desesperación que has llegado a soportar! ¡Muéstraselo, Ichigo! ¡Que la desesperación jamás soñaría con detenerte!"**_

La desesperación era desgarrarte y las lagrimas incontrolables, el sentimiento de Impotencia le quemaba el cuerpo.

-¡RUKIA! –El grito retumbo por todo el lugar. –NO... NO… NO ENANA TONTA... ¿QUE HICISTE?... MIERDA QUE HICISTE. –Ichigo Kurosaki mando todo al diablo y dejo que las lágrimas y el dolor fluyeran, en sus brazos tenia a Rukia traspasada con su propia Zampakuto, no le había dado tiempo de nada apenas él se situó frente a ella, la joven tomo la empuñadura y se la clavo en el pecho, el sustituto no podía creerlo, necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente, Rukia estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, pero perdía mucha sangre y se estaba poniendo cada vez más fría y pálida. -¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto, mientras cuidadosamente tomaba la Katana y la saco de su pecho arrojanbola a un lado, se aferro al cuerpo moribundo y soltó toda su amargura.

-Debía hacerlo. –Susurro débilmente Rukia mientras con un gran esfuerzo acariciaba la mejilla del joven llevándose algunas de las lágrimas. –Eso estaba volviendo a dominarme, no podría controlarme por más tiempo. –Hundió la cabeza en el varonil pecho mientras las lágrimas también abandonaban sus ojos. –Yo jamás podría hacerte daño.

-Eso no importaba, pudimos encontrar otra salida. –La movió para ver sus ojos, estos iban perdiendo la luz. –Aguanta por favor te llevare a que te curen, te pondrás bien. –Dios no podían quitársela era su pilar, él la amaba demasiado, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer.

-Ichigo no hay nada que hacer, yo misma selle mi destino. –su voz era cada vez más débil, la energía se le escapaba, solo quería dejarse llevar y cerrar sus ojos, pero no podía quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera verlo a él. –No llores, ese no eres tú, todo va es estar bien, prométeme que saldrá adelante Ichigo, yo siempre estaré cuidándote, jamás estarás solo.

-¡No voy a prometerte nada Rukia!, ¡maldita sea!... no puedes dejarme así. –la rabia lo inundo, maldita sea la hora en que la había dejado sola, el horror se hizo presente en su ser al ver como Rukia empezaba hacerse traslucida, y las pequeñas partículas espirituales empezaban a dispersarse. – Maldición tú no te puedes morir, no tienes ese derecho ¡MIERDA RUKIA! –Observo sus ojos violetas, extrañamente había dejado de llorar y sonreía, esa mirada reflejaba adoración tristeza y sobre todo amor. –¡TE AMO MALDICIÓN! ¡NO TE VAYAS RUKIA! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO DEJES QUE VUELVA A LLOVER!, YO... NO… LO SOPORTARIA. –De nuevo se aferro a ella apretándola contra él jadeante y herido terriblemente.

-Yo… también te amo... Ichigo yo siempre estaré con... –No pudo concluir, Ichigo había callado sus labios con un beso, el primero y él ultimo, un roce inocente y necesario para ambos, jamás podrían encontrar palabras que reflejaran claramente sus sentimientos, así que lo haría con sus actos, solo duro unos segundos, nada pasional, al contrario era un derroche de sentimientos contradictorios, cuando abrió sus ojos vio una cariñosa sonrisa proveniente de la morena sintió una nueva caricia en su mejilla mientras la veía desaparecer completamente, se quedo ahí sin poder creer lo que había pasado, mientras era bañado por la heladas gotas de lluvia, la había perdido, no pudo hacer nada, otra vez había perdido lo que amaba y otra vez era su culpa, estaba solo, grito lleno de dolor y frustración hasta quedarse sin voz, mientras el diluvio más grande de toda su vida iba formándose en su corazón, Rukia Kuchiki había muerto y con ella el alma de Ichigo Kurosaki

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Esperamos que este primer capítulo los inspire a esperar y seguir con los siguientes, prometemos no tardarnos mucho así que no desesperen, recuerden que aquí abajito tienen un lindo lugar para dejar sus comentarios, dudadas, sugerencias lo que deseen! En verdad queremos leer su opinión acerca de esta historia.**

**A y si quieren un lugar donde entretenerse y donde haya IchiRuki a montón visiten nuestra página en Facebook "El Ichiruki es la pareja con mas Fans en todo el anime" tal vez haya gente por aquí que nos conozca somos Gaby: La creadora de la pag y Eleonora Kurosaki: La loca Administradora, en fin si quieren saber de nosotras muy pronto encontraran mucha información en nuestro perfil de Fanfiction si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias te esperamos en la próxima entrega de "Mas Allá Del Tiempo" Adiós!**

_**Por todos los que volaron y volaran junto a nosotras **_

**_Gaby y Elie_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo en verdad lamentamos la tardanza pero entre la universidad, trabajos, tareas, familia el tiempo se le escapa a uno, sinceramente esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras nos gusto escribirlo, intentaremos reducir lo más que podamos los periodos entre cada actualización. Encerio muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarnos su comentario son geniales gracias a ustedes podemos seguir escribiendo con el conocimiento de que les gusta por eso este capi va dedicado a:  
**

**Sabaku no Daniella**

**Start Kurosaki**

**_rukiruki-mazzy15 _**

**_ claudy deleon7 _**

**_Adrii Kyouyama _**

**_ALEXZHA _**

**_Yukary-chan _**

**__****anlu-chan**

**pues sin más que decir no los entretendremos más así que a leer nos vemos allá abajo. Pero antes recuerden que:**

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes nos pertenecen (si lo hicieran habría muchas escenas IchiRuki no muy inocentes que digamos XD) son Propiedad de nuestro trolleador favorito Tite Kubo**** que si no hace el IchiRuki oficial morirá "misteriosamente" por cientos de IchiRukistas enardecidos **

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Sentía el ardor en la garganta, pero no se comparaba al desgarro que sentía en el alma, la había perdido, se repetía una y otra vez, ella ya no estaría con él, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir seguir adelante?, no podía imaginarse la vida sin la presencia de Rukia en ella.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, sentía como gota a gota le calaba en los huesos, pero no le importaba, odiaba la lluvia con toda su alma, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rukia había detenido su lluvia si iba a dejar que lloviera de nuevo?

Llovía, llovía muy fuerte, la sensación de vacío era asfixiante.

Se sentía cobarde y patético por su lamentable estado actual pero ¿que importaba el orgullo? Cuando había perdido a la mujer que amaba, no había podido hacer nada para protegerla, maldita había sido la hora en el que lo habían expulsado de la sociedad de almas, si él hubiera estado allí, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si él hubiera tenido a Zangetsu, Aizen habría ido hacia él y no tras Rukia, si hubiera sido así, ella estaría a salvo y Aizen acabado, pero las cosas no ocurrieron así, y él la había perdido para siempre.

Otro grito cargado de dolor resonó en el lugar, quería sacar toda la frustración y el vacio que sentía, pero sabía que era imposible, esa sensación permanecería con él para siempre, ella se había llevado toda su alma, no podía seguir sin ella, seguir viviendo ya no era una opción para él.

Ishida abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo aletargado y entumecido por el agua que lo empapaba, se reprocho a sí mismo por la condición en que se encontraba, oyó un profundo grito cargado de agonía que termino por hacerlo reaccionar, llevo un mano a su cabeza cuando una punzada amenazo con volverlo a dejar inconsciente, al levantarse bruscamente, veía borroso, supuso que era por la lluvia, trato de enfocar la vista y allí lo vio, Ichigo estaba arrodillado, con las manos cruzadas en su pecho, como si tratara de sostenerlo y la frente pegada a la tierra, llorando y gritando.

Desvió la vista por todo el lugar tratando de localizar a la pequeña shinigami pero ella no estaba por ningún lugar, sintió una pequeña angustia en el pecho y Camino como pudo hasta ir con el shinigami sustituto, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y la reacción que estaba teniendo el peli naranja se lo confirmaba, la única vez que lo había visto en ese estado fue en esa pelea con Ginjo pero eso no tenia comparación con lo que veía ahora, al llegar hasta él puso una mano en su hombro y el chico levanto la mirada, vio el rostro del sustituto bañado por las gotas de lluvia y sus lagrimas.

-Kurosaki… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Kuchiki-san?- pregunto el Quincy un poco temeroso

Ichigo volvió a pegar la frente al suelo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Ishida lo intuía, muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero… no lo podía creer.

-¡Kurosaki!- lo llamo con más insistencia zarandeándole el hombro- ¿Qué paso con Kuchiki-san?-

-Ella… ella… - su voz era baja, opaca y rota por el dolor- ¡La perdí Ishida!... la perdí para siempre-

El corazón de Ishida comenzó a latir a mil por hora, lo sentía retumbar en sus oídos, Kuchiki-san había muerto… ¿Cómo?, y ¿Qué había pasado con Aizen? Maldita sea y el no había hecho nada para impedirlo, trato de levantar a Ichigo pero era imposible, pareciera que pesara de mas y el no cooperaba, decidió dejarlo allí, se quedo a su lado mientras le permitía desahogarse.

Lo podía oír llorar y gritar, mientras un nudo se formaba en su propia garganta, el odiaba a los shinigamis, eso nunca lo iba a negar, pero… aquella pequeña Shinigami se había ganado su aprecio y amistad, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar y a sacrificarse si era necesario y eso hacía que él la admirara, mierda también era su amiga y le dolía como nunca nadie sabría el haberla perdido.

Resultaba tan imposible de creer que no verían mas a la pequeña Kuchiki, era simplemente difícil de asimilar, se volteo al sentir los reatsus de los shinigamis que los habrían cubierto permitiéndoles ir en busca de la Kuchiki, Yoruichi venia al frente siendo seguida de los demás todos llenos de heridas y visiblemente agotados al parecer la pelea no había sido fácil, pero todos habían logrado salir vivos, en pocos minutos estaban junto al Quincy y el sustituto.

-¡Ishida! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Yoruichi

-¿Por qué Ichigo está llorando?- pregunto también Matsumoto

Todos se quedaron atentos mirando al Quincy esperando respuesta, estaban inquietos por el llanto del peli naranja, nunca lo habían visto así, tan destruido, ¿Qué había pasado?, era la misma interrogante para todos.

Ishida miro a cada uno de los shinigamis que esperaban una respuesta expectantes, pero ¿Cómo decir aquello, cuando el mismo aun no se lo creía?, tomo aire y trago para poder deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta pero fue imposible, permanecía aun allí, trato de que su voz no se quebrara al hablar

-Kuchiki-san… ella… está muerta-

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de cada Shinigami que estaba frente a él, sabía que ellos tenían los mismos pensamientos, no lo creían, no podían creerlo.

-¿Kuchiki… muerta?- la primera en romper aquel tenso silencio fue la teniente del decimo escuadrón que no pudo contener un par de lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas

-No puede ser… - murmuro Yoruichi consternada

Yachiru rompió a llorar mientras Ikkaku aun sorprendido por la noticia le colocaba una mano en su pequeño hombro, otra que no pudo contener las lagrimas fue la pequeña momo quien las dejaba caer en silencio, muy al contrario de los terceros oficiales que lloraban abiertamente a su teniente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo… murió?- pregunto Yoruichi, le había costado pronunciar la última palabra

-No lo sé, yo… caí inconsciente durante la pelea, cuando reaccione encontré a Kurosaki en esa posición y… - no pudo terminar de hablar, la voz se le había quebrado, no había necesitado terminar tampoco, todos sabían lo que quería decir

-Ichigo…- pronuncio Rangiku aun con lágrimas, camino hasta él, y se le encogió el corazón al acercarse, no paraba de llorar, se sentó a su lado y acaricio su espalda en una muestra de consolación, lo tomo de los hombros y lo acostó en sus piernas, Ichigo se encogió y se abrazo a las piernas de la teniente llorando, no le importaba su orgullo ni lo débil que se veía, solo quería llorar, quería sacar toda la rabia, el dolor, el vacio, la sensación de asfixio que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho, no importaba que estuviera rodeado de personas para él ahora estaba totalmente solo y así seria hasta el final de sus días.

A Ichigo no le importaba que los demás estuvieran mirando

No le importaba que su imagen se estuviera rompiendo.

Todo lo que a Ichigo Kurosaki le importaba en ese momento era que Rukia se había ido y que jamás volveria.

-Renji va a enloquecer cuando se entere- dijo Ikkaku al lado de Yachiru que tampoco paraba de llorar

-Me preocupa la reacción de Byakuya- murmuro la morena

-Sera mejor que llevemos a Kurosaki a otro lugar- dijo el Quincy

Ishida e Ikkaku tomaron a Ichigo uno de cada brazo y lo pasaron por encima de sus hombros, ambos caminaban adelante siendo seguidos por las tenientes y los terceros oficiales, Yoruichi tomo el celular que tenía en su bolsillo y marco el número del comerciante, Urahara contesto al tercer tono

-_¡Ahh! Yoruichi-san_- escucho la voz del comerciante al otro lado de la línea

-Tienes que venir a la sociedad de almas Kisuke- dijo la morena con voz ahogada

-_¿Paso algo Yoruichi-san?-_pregunto con su semblante serio

-Si… pasó algo muy malo…-

_-¿Qué es?- _

-Rukia… murió-

* * *

Orihime y Chad caminaban hasta donde se encontraba Urahara, lo divisaron sentado frente a la pantalla donde lo habían dejado, lo vieron hablando por teléfono, pero al parecer había recibido una muy mala noticia cuando observaron su cara pasar de la tranquilidad a la sorpresa y el celular caer lentamente, vieron como pasaba su mano por su cara apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

Cruzaron miradas entre ellos intuyendo que algo malo pasaba, pero no podían saber que era, corrieron hasta llegar con el sombrero el cual al sentir su presencia los miro, ellos se asombraron tenía los ojos tristes, nunca habían visto esa mirada en Urahara, las facciones de su rostro estaban teñidas de tristeza.

-¿Paso algo Urahara-san?- pregunto Chad

Orihime no sabía si quería oír la respuesta, tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo había pasado, su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

-Tenemos que volver a la sociedad de almas-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Urahara-san?- pregunto esta vez Orihime

-¿Es algo malo?- inquirió Chad

-Si… es algo muy malo- respondió Urahara

-¿Le paso algo a Kurosaki-kun?-

-¿Ichigo está bien?-

-A Kurosaki-san no le paso nada… pero no, no está bien –Orihime y Chad se miraron, no entendían nada- lo que paso fue que… Kuchiki-san murió-

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho con la noticia, Orihime no pudo resistir su peso y cayó al suelo, mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Chad se bajo hasta quedar como ella y la tomo de los hombro aun conmocionado.

-¿Cómo paso?- pregunto Chad

-No lo sé, Yoruichi-san solo me dijo que cuando llegaron se habían encontrado con la noticia y no sabían como paso, volveremos a la tienda y abriré un portal a la sociedad de almas no hay nada más que podamos hacer en este lugar y allá nos necesitan.

Urahara abrió una puerta que conectaba con su tienda y los tres la cruzaron, llegando hasta el subterráneo en donde se había entrenado el sustituto, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala donde esperaban Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Isshin y las gemelas, Orihime se sentó en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y llorando con mas fuerzas, todos la miraron extrañado

-¿Qué tiene Orihime-chan?- pregunto Yuzu

-Isshin-san… creo que debes venir conmigo a las sociedad de almas- dijo Urahara mirando al patriarca de los Kurosaki

-¿Le paso algo a mi hijo?- pregunto Isshin

-¿Qué le paso a Ichi-ni?-

-A Kurosaki-san no le paso nada… lo que paso es que… Kuchiki-san murió-

Todos se asombraron con la noticia, Isshin había abierto tanto los ojos que creían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas, Karin se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar que algún quejido saliera cosa que no pudo evitar con las lagrimas, mientras que Yuzu no había podido contener su llanto.

-Rukia-chan- decía Yuzu mientras seguía llorando, Karin la abrazo mientras lloraba en silencio

-Kuchiki-dono- susurro tessai, mientras que Jinta miraba a Ururu la cual estaba igual de sorprendida que el

-Esto no puede ser… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé… Yoruichi-san me llamo, dijo que cuando había llegado estaban Ishida-san y tu hijo, solo me dijo que el único que sabía era Kurosaki-san… pero esta tan conmocionado que no puede hablar, lo único que hace es llorar-

-Kurosaki-kun- susurro Orihime desde la esquina

-Vámonos Urahara, vamos a la sociedad de almas- dijo Isshin

-De acuerdo-

-Iremos con ustedes- dijo Karin

-No, lo mejor es que esperen aquí, volveré pronto con su hermano- le dijo Isshin

Karin iba a replicar pero su padre la miro como pocas veces lo había hecho, y prefirió mantenerse callada mientras abrazaba a su hermana, intentaba contener las lagrimas pero fallo miserablemente a ella también le dolía y el cuerpo se le estremeció al pensar que pasaría con su hermano ahora que otra vez había perdido algo que amaba sin mencionar que seguramente debía estarse echando la culpa por lo sucedido.

-Yo los acompañare- dijo Orihime levantándose de la esquina y secándose las lagrimas

-Yo también iré- dijo Chad

-Muy bien, Tessai cuida a las chicas, volveremos lo más pronto posible- dijo Urahara

Volvieron a bajar hasta el subterráneo en donde Urahara tendría la puerta lista para atravesarla y llegar a la sociedad de almas, Isshin estaba preocupado por su hijo, sabia por lo que estaba pasando en este momento, el lo había vivido, el también había perdido al centro de su universo, y también estaba afectado por la pérdida de su tercera hija, no lo decía de la boca para afuera, le había tomado bastante cariño a la pequeña shinigami, ella siempre había sabido como alentar y apoyar a su hijo y él se había vuelto cada vez mas fuerte por ella, esto era un golpe muy duro para toda su familia, jamás lograría pagarle aquella mujer todo lo que había hecho por Ichigo.

-Estas conscientes de que volverás a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo ¿verdad? –Cuestiono el tendero escondiendo su mirada detrás del sombrero- ¿No te preocupa eso?

-Es mi hijo Urahara jamás permitiría que una tontería como esa me impidiera, intentar ayudarlo. –El mayor de los Kurosaki suspiro pesadamente. –Igual que cuando pasó lo de su madre y fui a buscarlo aquel rió hoy hare lo mismo ahora que perdió a la mujer que amaba. –Todos los presentes cruzaron el portal mientras Isshin se preguntaba el porqué de tanto sufrimiento para su primogénito y sobre todo cuanto tendría que pasar para que finalmente fuera feliz.

* * *

Kyoraku se encontraba reunido con todos los capitanes, solo faltaban Byakuya, Kenpachi y Unohana, había recibido la noticia de la muerte de Rukia por Matsumoto, la cual se había desviado para avisarle, ya que todos habían acompañado a Ishida e Ikkaku que llevaban a Ichigo al cuarto escuadrón para que atendieran sus heridas, después de haberle informado se había retirado para ir junto a sus compañeros.

-Los he reunido aquí para decirles que… la Teniente del Treceavo escuadrón Rukia Kuchiki… ha muerto-

Todos los capitanes se habían sorprendido, pero sin duda alguna el más afectado era Ukitake quien no podía creer que su subordinada había muerto, era más que eso, quería a la pequeña Kuchiki como una hija.

-¿Cómo murió?- pregunto el capitán de decimotercer escuadrón

-Aun no lo sé, el que lo sabe es Kurosaki Ichigo, esperare a que lo traten en el cuarto escuadrón y luego hablare con el-

-¿Qué paso con Aizen?- pregunto Soi fong

-Escapo, escúchenme ahora más que nunca debemos estar alerta, no solo tenemos a los Quincys allí afuera esperando por atacarnos, también esta Aizen, perdimos a mucha gente en la guerra y a Kuchiki-san también, debemos evitar más muertes-

Todos los capitanes asintieron y fueron saliendo de la sala de reunión, Kyoraku se fue directo a su oficina tenía que darles la noticia al escuadrón cero, para que ellos comunicaran a Renji y Byakuya, Ukitake salió directo al cuarto escuadrón tenía que hablar con el sustituto, aun no podía creer lo que le habían dicho, si la hubiera detenido, si no la hubiera dejado salir del escuadrón tal vez las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

* * *

Isshin, Urahara, Orihime y Chad, habían llegado a la sociedad de almas, corrían a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto escuadrón, intuían que Ichigo estaría allí por la batalla, se encontraron a Isane que les dijo donde estaban todos, al llegar hasta donde estaba Ichigo vieron a Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Ukitake y los terceros oficiales estaban de pie rodeando la cama, Uryu se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama, cuando pudieron divisar al peli naranja se asombraron.

Estaba acostado con sus heridas ya sanadas, tenía el torso descubierto, lo cual dejaba a la vista las vendas que lo cubrían, lo que los impacto fue el rostro que tenia peli naranja, miraba al cielo por medio de la ventana pero parecía que no estuviera allí, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y el negro de las ojeras era visible.

A Orihime se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, Isshin se abrió paso entre los presentes para poder acercarse a su hijo, se sentó en la cama a un lado de él, Ichigo ni siquiera se inmuto, era como si no hubiera sentido en absoluto la presencia de su padre.

-Ichigo- lo llamo Isshin pero él seguía con la mirada pérdida- Ichigo… Hijo mírame- le pidió Isshin preocupado pero él seguía sin mirarlo- ¿desde cuándo ha estado así?-

-Estuvo llorando hasta que lo curaron, después dejo de llorar y ha tenido la mirada pérdida desde entonces- respondió Uryu

-Ichigo… Ichigo tienes que escucharme- Isshin llevo una mano hasta el hombro de su hijo, el cual se en congio ante el toque- Ichigo- volvió a llamarlo

Ichigo volteo su rostro hasta posar su mirada en los ojos de su padre, al verlo no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado, de nuevo pudo sentir todo, el dolor no se iba, la sensación de vacío no desaparecía y el sentimiento de pérdida seguía allí, así se sentía, dolido, vacio y perdido.

-La perdí papa… perdí a Rukia… no la voy a ver más, Realmente ya no la voy a ver mas-

-Hijo, lo siento tanto- dijo Isshin si saber realmente que decir

-¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ella papa? No puedo… no quiero- dijo Ichigo las lagrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas, Isshin lo abrazo y dejo que llorara

Orihime sintió rompérsele el corazón a escuchar a Ichigo, el había dicho que no podía vivir sin ella, se sintió una mala persona al pensar en eso cuando una de sus mejores amigas había muerto, aun no lo podía creer.

-Chicos… será mejor que salgamos y le demos algo de privacidad- dijo Uryu levantándose de la silla

Todos asintieron y salieron con él, dejando a Isshin solo con su hijo, la relación que tenia con Ichigo era bastante peculiar, ellos se la pasaban peleando a cada rato y por muchas tonterías, pero él lo amaba, era su primogénito y estaba orgulloso de él, en la persona que se había convertido, y en su capacidad de seguir adelante pese a las situaciones que se presentaban ante él, esta era una de las peores pero confiaba en que el saldría adelante.

-Ichigo…-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste papa? ¿Cómo pudiste seguir tu vida sin mama?-

-Bueno… tenía tres personitas que dependían de mi… tenía que salir adelante por ustedes, tu madre nunca me habría perdonado el haberlos abandonado-

-No tengo hijos que dependan de mí, apenas y pude decirle que la amaba-

-¿Cómo murió?- pregunto Isshin

-Como siempre que peleamos… protegiéndome-

-Entonces no te derrumbes Ichigo, sal adelante… no permitas que la muerte de Rukia-chan sea en vano, ella murió por ti, no le puedes pagar echándote a morir-

-Pero… es tan difícil… no quiero… no puedo imaginarme vivir sin ella-

Ichigo volvió a sollozar mientras derramaba mas lagrimas, Isshin solo abrazo a su hijo sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada para quitarle ese dolor y el sentimiento de culpabilidad, recordó como hace nueve años había sentido lo mismo al no poder quitarle esos mismos sentimientos que tenía cuando había perdido a su madre.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió el momento mientras un furico Renji entro en la habitación destrozando la puerta, lo demás paso demasiado rápido Ichigo de un momento a otro se encontró estampado contra la pared por una fuerza descomunal mientras era ahorcado por el teniente.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO INFELIZ! –El pelirrojo apretaba cada vez más el agarre en el cuello del sustituto. – ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA RUKIA ESTÁ MUERTA!

-Ren… ji...—Ichigo intentaba hablar pero le era imposible el aire ya no pasaba a sus pulmones, pero de hecho no intentaba liberarse si el pelirrojo en su dolor acababa con el de él, sería una bendición, se sabía el culpable de esto así que lo aceptaría gustoso.

-No te bastara la vida, para pagar por esto Kurosaki, pero no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de matarte ahora mismo. –Renji Abarai veía rojo, y aunque no se creyera del todo que su pequeña amiga no volvería jamás, tenía la suficiente conciencia para vengarla y asesinar al maldito bastardo culpable de esto, aun recordaba como su alma se destrozaba al escuchar aquella noticia.

**Flash Back **

_Había estado esperando ya varias horas que después de que arreglaran a Zabimaru en compañía del excéntrico creador de las Zanpakutos, y esperaba impaciente la llegada de Rukia hace ya bastante tiempo que había mandado al peluche inútil a buscarla y decirle que la estaría aguardando ahí pero no llegaba, ¿Sus heridas en realidad eran tan graves que no se había curado todavía? Empezaba a preocuparse tal vez era mejor volver por ella, antes de que pudiera concretar sus pensamientos algo cayó del cielo asumió que era Kon junto con un notablemente recuperado Byakuya, jamás lo admitiría pero se sentía aliviado de ver al serio e imperturbable capitán listo y curado, pero algo andaba mal ¿dónde estaba Rukia?_

_-Kuchiki Taichou. – Inclino ligeramente su cabeza como saludo pero enseguida empezó a pasar su mirada frenéticamente por todo el lugar al darse cuenta de que Kon y su capitán estaban solos, dedujo inmediatamente que en realidad la pelinegra estaba demasiado herida para llegar hasta allí con Byakuya, y algo de ira se acumulo en el ¿Cómo siendo Rukia su hermana, había podido dejarla sola ahí? Definitivamente tenía que volver por ella._

_-Si estas pensando en ir a buscar a Rukia, es mejor que lo olvides. –Escucho la siempre monótona voz de Kuchiki que lo hizo detenerse y prestar atención. –Ella ya no se encuentra ahí, cuando desperté me informaron que había recibido la noticia sobre la expulsión de Kurosaki y fue a buscarlo. –Renji sintió alivio y una ligera punzada de celos al oír esto, Rukia estaba lo bastante fuerte para haber salido de ese lugar, pero no lo había seguido como originalmente pensó, seguramente ni bien habría escuchado lo sucedido con Ichigo había salido corriendo tras de él, suspiro pesadamente mientras se decía así mismo que debía haberlo imaginado tratándose de su amigo de cabello anaranjado ella no debió haberlo pensado dos veces para hasta olvidarse de Byakuya, ya que solo el sustituto lograba semejante acto, El mismo quiso alguna vez ser tan especial para ella, que la pelinegra lo mirara por encima de su nii-sama pero ya no, sus sentimientos ahora habían cambiado solo la miraba como su amiga, la más preciada que tendría, soltó una pequeña risa dejando totalmente de lado su frustración inicial ese par de tontos deberían dejar de ocultar sus mal disimulados sentimientos y decírselo de una vez, se notaba a leguas que hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de ser solo amigos o compañeros de batalla, lo que habían hecho el uno por el otro a lo largo de su historia juntos no se hace solo por un amigo más, ahora simplemente esperaba que Rukia llegara sana y salva a su destino y que Ichigo lograra recuperar su Zanpakuto lo necesitaban más que nunca y además jamás lo reconocería en público pero el sustituto también era un preciado amigo y demonios también se preocupaba por él._

_Observo una vez más a su capitán y estaba a punto de decirle como estaban las cosas cuando esa mujer o espíritu sea lo que sea que se comportaba como la ayudante del forjador de las Zanpakutos caminaba hasta ellos._

_-Escuchen bien, hay un mensaje desde la sociedad de almas para ustedes. –sin siquiera inmutarse por la nueva presencia desconocida prácticamente le lanzo un papel a un Byakuya que entorno ligeramente los ojos ante aquella falta de respeto hacia él, había pocos seres que se atrevieran a tratar al capitán del sexto escuadrón de esa manera y Renji se hubiera carcajeado pero apreciaba su vida._

_Observo al pelinegro abrir dicho papel y vio con preocupación cómo sus ojos se ampliaban y su boca caía ligeramente, en una expresión que jamás había visto provocando que una corriente eléctrica paseara por su espina, sus sentidos se alteraron enseguida, algo no andaba bien, enseguida Byakuya arrugo el papel en su puño y lo apretó fuertemente antes de dejar caer el brazo y caminar en dirección contraria mientras escondía su mirada tras su cabello._

_-Renji debemos regresar a la sociedad de almas. –El teniente fijo la vista en la espalda algo tensionada del capitán, regresar ¿Porqué? Y ¿porque parecía la voz de Byakuya tener un leve tono de tristeza? Su estomago dio un tirón mientras algo en lo profundo de su cabeza gritaba en alerta ¡Rukia!_

_-¿Ocurrió algo? –Se atrevió a preguntar pero no, no quería oír la respuesta._

_-Sí. –Byakuya giro un poco la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos. –Rukia… Esta muerta._

_Decir que su alma se rompió en miles de pedazos seria poco, ¿había escuchado bien? Seguro no era más que una confusión ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Jodida mierda esto no podía ser verdad, sus manos sujetaron fuertemente sus rodillas mientras sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle, su respiración se aceleraba jadeando audiblemente y sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera, mentira, tenía que ser un error sus ojos picaban con lagrimas que no estaba dispuesto a soltar no hasta ver el algún indicio irrefutable de que Rukia estaba muerta. Salió corriendo sin esperar a su capitán, nada importaba tenía que llegar hasta allá en ese instante, luego vio la sombra del shumpo de Byakuya pasar junto a él, seguramente también con sus intenciones aunque no estaba seguro, escucho a lo lejos un "vuelve pronto Renji-chan" seguramente del líder del lugar pero no le dio importancia debía apresurarse._

_Siguió al líder Kuchiki hasta llegar al lugar donde el escuadrón cero había aparecido y se encontró con Ikkaku y Yoruichi parados ahí claramente esperándolos iba a decir algo pero Byakuya se adelanto._

_-¿Es verdad? –Se limito a preguntar el pelinegro._

_-Si Byakuya. –Respondió Yoruichi con la tristeza marcada en sus ojos, ahora si no había duda, Renji esperaba que fuera mentira, ansiaba una negativa pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. -¿Cómo?-Volvió a escuchar la voz sin emoción del hombre a su lado._

_-No lo sabemos exactamente, ella estaba con Ichigo cuan…_

_-¿Ichigo estaba ahí? –Renji no dejo terminar a la mujer mientras, la ira empezó a invadir su ser, tenía que haberlo sabido, si su amiga había muerto debía ser por su culpa, el bastardo la había dejado morir, no la había protegido._

_-Si ahora el está en el cuarto escuadrón. –Respondió Yoruichi mientras lo miraba fijamente seguramente consciente de lo que él estaba pensando._

_No le importo nada más, ni siquiera sabía cómo llego hasta la habitación del sustituto solo tenía un deseo matar al culpable de la muerte de su amiga el pagaría su negligencia, era su obligación cuidarla, era su culpa por su culpa estaba muerta, se lo merecía correr el mismo destino y él se encargaría de esto._

**End Flash Back **

-Alto ahí muchacho. –Escucho una voz que se le hacía conocida, pero no le prestó atención hasta que sintió el fuerte tirón que lo separo del hombre al que ahora mismo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, enfoco su vista en el culpable y se sorprendió al ver a Isshin Kurosaki en ropa de shinigami frente a él en clara protección hacia su hijo.

-No me importa que está haciendo usted aquí, pero no permitiré que el culpable no pague por esto. –Renji estaba a punto de caminar cuando sintió la fuerza del kido retenerlo con sus brazos tras la espalda, un Kido muy fuerte cabía destacar. – ¡Mierda suélteme!

-No sabes de lo que hablas muchacho. –Hablo seriamente Isshin, lo que le faltaba trataba de hacerle entender a su hijo que no era el responsable de lo acontecido y llegaba alguien que se lo gritaba a la cara, estaba seguro del dolor que debía sentir el pelirrojo pero debía entender que las cosas no eran así o tendrían graves problemas luego.

-Tiene razón papá. –Ichigo se levanto del suelo en el que había caído luego de ser soltado de Renji y se acerco lentamente hacia ellos. –Sé que es mi culpa y durante toda mi existencia tendré presente eso, digan lo que digan esa es la verdad.

Escucho su voz cargada de dolor y Renji levanto la vista, miro a Ichigo parado frente a él con bolsas negras bajo los ojos vendado casi en todo el cuerpo, y su expresión totalmente destrozada y desolada, y algo hizo clic en su cabeza, no era su culpa, lo que haya pasado con Rukia, seguramente había intentado protegerla, pero no podía enfrentarse al dolor de la perdida era de conocimiento público que él no sabía manejar sus emociones, y Mierda la ira hacia alguien era mucho mejor que echarse a llorar en un rincón, simplemente dejaría de ser él si lo hiciera, y seguramente Rukia lo golpearía hasta el cansancio por echarle la culpa al peli naranja, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No no la tengo. –Ichigo levanto rápidamente la mirada y observo a Renji, mientras este levantaba la mirada apagada y el semblante triste hacia él. –Tu padre tiene razón no se dé que hablo.

-Renji… yo…

-No tienes que explicarme nada Ichigo. –El pelirrojo sintió el Kido desaparecer mientras sus brazos caían flojos a los costados aunque seguía de rodillas. –Rukia me odiaría, si te hiciera algo, peor aún si no tienes la culpa. –El nudo en su garganta lo hizo detenerse pero siguió, necesita saber que había ocurrido. –Solo te pido que me digas que paso, pero sobre todo quien fue el maldito bastardo que lo hizo.

Ichigo iba a responder pero una presencia lo hizo detenerse junto a Renji se encontraba Byakuya Kuchiki mirando fijamente, seguramente el también intentaría matarlo, pero en definitiva no le importaba si lo hacía era mucho mejor para él.

-Habla Kurosaki. –Ordeno el Kuchiki viéndolo a los ojos pero misteriosamente solo reconoció un matiz de tristeza pero nada de reproche en aquella generalmente inexpresiva mirada- Quiero saber que paso, ¿Quién fue el culpable de la muerte de mi hermana?

Inmediatamente Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Urahara, Yoruichi y Matsumoto entraron corriendo al lugar sintiendo la elevación del reatsu del teniente, imaginándose lo que podría estar ocurriendo, Ichigo los miro a todos y suspiro esa era la verdad, todos ellos merecían saber lo que había ocurrido, sintió como su padre y Orihime lo acomodaban en la cama estaba algo mareado pero se mantuvo firme.

Luego de unos minutos había terminado de contar todo lo ocurrido, sin importar que los recuerdos lo lastimaban más y que su voz a ratos se trababa o se hacía demasiado débil a causa del dolor, vio como sus amigos abrían los ojos claramente asombrados, obviamente tubo que omitir algunas partes como su confesión y el primer y último beso que habían compartido, ese que jamás olvidaría manteniéndolo siempre en sus recuerdos y grabado a fuego en su alma, al igual que la mirada violeta tranquila y feliz de Rukia en sus últimos momentos.

-Estúpida inconsciente. -Se escucho decir a Renji parado en un rincón de la habitación, ella se había matado, como pudo ser tan imprudente, entre todos pudieron encontrar como ayudarla, pero era tan terca que seguramente ni siquiera considero otras opciones.

-Yo siento en verdad no haberlo evitado. –Ichigo escondió sus ojos de todos tras su cabello. –les falle a todos y a ella misma, no pude protegerla.

-Kurosaki-kun tu no tie… -Orihime estaba iba a terminar de hablar pero sintió una mano en su hombro interrumpiéndola levanto la vista y vio a Uryu que le negaba con la cabeza, entendió el mensaje, Ichigo estaba demasiado afectado en ese estado no escucharía nada, así que se mantuvo callada al igual que todos, se le partía el corazón haber perdido a su pequeña amiga y ahora que el peli naranja se culpara era demasiado para ella, no pudo contener las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos grises.

Uryu suspiro a si jamás podían hacerlo entrar en razón, y conocía a Ichigo, sabía que había llegado a un punto que tal vez podía explotar por eso detuvo a Inoue no quería que fuera en ella en la que descargara esa ira, miro por la ventana y vio como oscurecía, lo mejor era dejarlo solo que se recuperara y luego lo harían entrar en sí, sin importar el método, además el también necesitaba descansar y asimilar lo ocurrido a él también le dolía.

-Lo mejor será irnos a descansar por hoy. –Sugirió el Quincy.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a retirarse, Chad se acerco a Ichigo y apretó su hombro en clara señal de apoyo, el sustituto asintió levemente, Yoruichi le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, mientras Matsumoto se despedía de lejos, Orihime quiso acercarse y decirle algo pero desistió casi al instante murmuro un buenas noches y salió de ahí.

-Kurosaki-san todos sabemos lo que debes estar sintiendo pero piensa que a Kuchiki-san no le gustaría esto, que crees que ella opinaría. –Menciono Urahara. –No menosprecies su sacrifico, ella tenía sus razones, y en lo que a mí respecta, siempre pensare en ella como una mujer valiente capaz de hacer lo que sea por la seguridad de sus seres queridos. –Oculto sus ojos bajo el sombreo y continuo. –Piensa en eso mañana cuando te encuentres mejor y quieras entenderlo y hablar con tus amigos ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti. –luego de eso se volteo hacia Isshin. –Kukaku está enterada de lo sucedido, ella nos dará albergue a todos nosotros, creo que deberías ir y saludar a tu familia.

-Tienes razón Urahara. –Isshin empezó a caminar detrás de Urahara quien sacaba a Renji casi a rastras del cual también se escucho un adiós. –Una vez te dije que me había enamorado del tipo de mujer que era capaz de morir por su hijo. –Isshin hablo claramente haciendo el último intento de llegar a su primogénito. –Rukia-chan era exactamente ese tipo de mujer, así que ahora debes vivir por ella también, pelea, se fuerte y no desfallezcas hijo sino jamás podre ver a ninguna de las dos a la cara de nuevo. –Ichigo alzo la vista rápidamente viendo a su padre jamás había comparado a su madre con Rukia ni con nadie, pero tenía razón las dos eran igual de especiales. –Vendré mañana a verte temprano tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. –Salió de su cuarto preparándose para escabullirse de todos los que lo conocieran no estaba de humor para reprimendas en este punto de vida y después de tanto tiempo.

Ichigo se encontró en el silencio absoluto y hubiera pensado que estaba solo de no ser por la lenta respiración de Byakuya, ¿Estaría esperando encontrarlo solo para matarlo? No era muy probable simplemente no era su estilo si lo quisiera ya lo habría hecho sin importarle nada y hace tiempo.

-Mañana colocare el retrato de Rukia en el altar de la familia junto al de su hermana es una ceremonia simple con significado solo para los seres con los que se compartieron vivencias. – ¿Porqué le decía eso? ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando que fuera? El capitán se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir Ichigo hablo.

-¿Tu no me culparas? ¿No buscaras venganza contra el responsable de la muerte de tu hermana? –Cuestiono mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas, sabía que era inexpresivo pero esperaba más ante la noticia.

-Claro que lo hare. –Ichigo se tenso al escuchar eso. –Cuando encuentre a Aizen no quedara ni rastros de su existencia. –Eso no se lo esperaba, tampoco lo creía culpable no podía creerlo. –Además si te culpara ni Hisana y ahora Rukia me lo perdonarían, no soy tan cerrado e injusto como piensas Kurosaki. –Dicho esto salió del lugar dejando al Kurosaki bastante sorprendido, ahora estaba solo y eso era bueno la oscuridad consumió no solo su cuarto sino también su corazón, y ahora ¿qué? Se pregunto mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza y se entregaba nuevamente al dolor.

* * *

La mañana había llegado, el cielo se tornada de un hermoso azul celeste, estaba despejado. Ichigo caminaba despacio debido a sus heridas, sintió una gran nostalgia al caminar por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión, la mansión Kuchiki que ya se sentía vacía sin Rukia, suspiro profundamente para calmarse y evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran

"_¡Estabas llorando como una nenaza! ¿En qué momento desde que me fui te convertiste en un cobarde? ¡Es simplemente vergonzoso!" _

Las palabras de la pequeña shinigami resonaron en su cabeza, si ella lo viera en ese momento estaba seguro que lo molería a golpes por ser un cobarde, pero… ella ya no estaba, ¿Quién lo levantaría ahora?, nadie, se dijo a sí mismo, el tendría que aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de Rukia, porque nunca la iba a poder olvidar.

Entro a una gran habitación y allí diviso al capitán del sexto escuadrón, lo vio tomar un retrato y colocarlo al lado del de su esposa, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver prender una vela delante del retrato de Rukia, Byakuya volteo a verlo y regreso la mirada hacia el retrato de su hermana.

-¿Cómo lo haces Byakuya? ¿Cómo pudiste seguir viviendo sin Hisana-san?-

-He seguido viviendo porque sé que Hisana quería que lo hiciera, su recuerdo me fortalece, Rukia era una de las razones por las que seguía viviendo, mi peor miedo se ha hecho realidad- dijo llevando su mano a su rostro- pero debo seguir adelante porque a ninguna de las dos le hubiera gustado verme caer-

-Es tan difícil-

-Lo es… pero Rukia dio su vida por ti, no dejes que el sacrificio de mi hermana sea en vano-

-Es lo que me digo todo el tiempo, pero vivir sin Rukia, lo único que hago es pensar en ella, ¿No sé cómo seguir?-

-Ocupa tu mente en algo productivo, es por eso que me la paso trabajando-

Ichigo miro el retrato de Rukia y en ese momento supo lo que iba hacer, el no quería seguir viviendo, no sin ella, no podría volver y fingir ser un estudiante común con un futuro por delante cuando estaba vacío por dentro, sin aspiraciones, se quedaría en la sociedad de almas, se sometería a un entrenamiento especial y recuperaría a Zangetsu, sería un shinigami mas, mataría Hollow y dedicaría solo a eso, le parecía una buena forma de lidiar con su existencia.

* * *

El trabajo de capitán comandante era realmente difícil, en esos momentos más que nunca, estaban realmente en peligro, no sabía cuánto tiempo de paz podrían tener, los Quincys se habían retirado, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo seria?, además de eso tenían la amenaza de Aizen, aunque estaba débil, ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían tener antes de que se recuperara?

Suspiro y al poco tiempo vio entrar a su teniente con una bandeja que llevaba una taza de té encima, esta la puso en su escritorio, sonrió al ver el gesto de la chica que muy pocas veces era atenta con él.

-Esto es inusual Nanao-chan- dijo el nuevo capitán comandante

-Por primera vez en su vida se está tomando enserio el trabajo, eso amerita un poco de atención-

El toque de la puerta resonó en la oficina, Kyoraku emitió la orden afirmativa permitiendo el paso, dejando verse al peli naranja entrar a la oficina, Kyoraku se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Kurosaki?-

-He venido a pedirle algo Kyoraku-san-

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-En mucho… quiero que me permita hacer ese entrenamiento especial para recuperar a Zangetsu, también… quiero que me permita quedarme como un shinigami más-

-¿Quieres quedarte en la sociedad de almas?-

-Así es, no quiero volver, estaré en el escuadrón que quiera y hare lo que sea, pero no quiero volver-

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión Kurosaki?-

-Lo estoy, quiero quedarme aquí, sé que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para pertenecer a un escuadrón-

-Tu reatsu es más que de un simple subordinado, ¿Estarías dispuesto a quedarte siendo Capitán?-

-No me importa en el puesto que me pongan, solo quiero quedarme aquí, es todo-

-Bien, déjame ordenar todo, si es lo que quieres por mí no hay ningún problema-

-Muchas gracias Kyoraku-san- dijo el peli naranja retirándose de la oficina

-Eso fue bastante sorpresivo, no me espere que no quisiera volver-

-Acaba de perder a la mujer que ama, solo quiere algo en que refugiarse-

-¿Va a nombrarlo Capitán?-

-Es probable, todo depende de los resultados de su entrenamiento-

* * *

Había vuelto a la habitación del cuarto escuadrón donde se había estado recuperando, allí estaba esperándolo su padre, Ishida, Chad y Orihime, camino despacio hasta llegar a la cama, se quito las sandalias y se acomodo para acostarse, todos lo veían atentamente sin saber exactamente qué decir, Ichigo suspiro y poso su vista en la ventana, Isshin tuvo miedo de que su hijo se volviera a perder así que decidió buscar conversación.

-Ichigo, ¿Dónde estabas? No puedes estar caminando por allí, las heridas no han cicatrizado-

-Pase por la mansión Kuchiki, sabía que Byakuya iba a colocar el retrato de Rukia en el altar-

La mirada de todos los presentes se torno triste y melancólica, aun era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que la pequeña shinigami no iba a estar más con ellos, sabían que les iba a costar reponerse de esa perdida.

-También fui a hablar con Kyoraku-san-

-¿De qué?- pregunto Ishida

-Voy a someterme a un entrenamiento especial, voy a recuperar a zangetsu… y pienso quedarme aquí para siempre-

La sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de todos los presentes ante las últimas palabras dicha por el peli naranja, Orihime sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más rápido, no podía perderlo sin siquiera haberle dicho lo que sentía, no podía pensar en rendirse cuando no había intentado nada.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ichigo?- pregunto Isshin

-Sí, ya tome mi decisión, no quiero volver… yo no tengo ganas de vivir, no quiero pretender ser algo que ya no soy, ya no soy un adolescente con un futuro por delante…

-Pero si lo tienes Kurosaki-kun- lo interrumpió Orihime- aun tienes un futuro por delante-

-Pero no lo quiero- replico Ichigo sin apartar la vista de la ventana- no quiero nada sin Rukia-

-¿Vas a echarte a morir así? Eso no es lo que quería Kuchiki-san- volvió a decir Orihime

-¿Por qué debería pensar en lo que ella quería?, ella no pensó en mi cuando decidió dejarme solo- Ichigo suspiro- aun así, es en eso en lo que pienso, no voy a echarme a morir, no dejare que su muerte sea en vano, por eso… me quedare como un Shinigami mas, protegeré el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas, are algo productivo con mi vida-

-Kurosaki-kun… hay algo… hay algo que tengo que decirte-

Por primera vez desde que se había acostado Ichigo quito la mirada de la ventana y la poso en su amiga, la vio con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos grises y su rostro sonrojado, la miro expectante a que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Voy a buscar a Yoruichi-san, ¿me acompañas Chad?- pregunto Ishida- por cierto señor Kurosaki, Urahara-san necesitaba decirle algunas cosas-

-¡Oh!, claro, voy a buscarlo- dijo Isshin al comprender la indirecta de Ishida de dejarlos solo

Los tres hombres salieron, dejando al shinigami sustituto y a la chica solos, Orihime agradeció mentalmente a su amigo por hacer que se quedaran solos, sabía que ese era el momento para confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decime Inoue?- pregunto el sustituto después de un largo silencio

-Yo… yo te amo Kurosaki-kun- Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la confesión- siempre te he amado-

-Inoue… yo…- no sabía que decirle, ¿Cómo respondes a algo así?

-Se que lo que ha pasado es muy duro, Kuchiki-san era especial para todos y mucho más para ti, pero… si vuelves con nosotros, estaré allí para ti siempre, luchare con todas mis fuerzas para hacerte feliz, para formar un futuro juntos, no permitiré que te vuelvas a sentir solo, yo…

-No sigas Inoue- la interrumpió Ichigo- aprecio muchísimo tus sentimientos, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlos-

-Pero si lo intentas- dijo Orihime

-No puedo intentar algo cuando se que no va a funcionar, Inoue cuando mi madre murió, me sentí devastado, lo que más quería proteger en el mundo se había esfumado por mi culpa y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, mi vida fue realmente vacía desde entonces, había creado una imagen para protegerme, pero por dentro, constantemente llovía, luego… apareció Rukia en mi vida, ella fue un rayo de luz para mí, me dio una de las cosas que más ansiaba, poder para proteger a las personas importantes para mí, me sentí vivo una vez más, finalmente después de mucho tiempo, había parado de llover, ella había detenido mi lluvia-

Orihime solo estaba allí escuchando a Ichigo, le dolía cada palabra que pronunciaba, porque eran de rechazo, pero había decidido escucharlo hasta el final, sabía que lo había intentado, y cada palabra que el peli naranja pronunciara iba a ser para convencerse de que debía olvidarlo.

-Las veces que flaquee, ella estuvo allí para mi, cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido en el momento que Ginjo había tomado mis poderes, ella apareció para devolverme a la luz, Yo… -las lagrimas cayeron una vez más sin que pudiera evitarlo- yo no soy nada sin Rukia, yo la amo… creo que siempre la he amado, y puedo decirte con toda certeza que siempre la amare, quiero quedarme aquí, porque no puedo dejar que su muerte sea en vano, aunque en este momento lo que más quisiera es morirme-

Seguía petrificada en frente de él, las últimas palabras que pronuncio habían sido las que había destrozado su corazón, y las que la habían hecho comprender que él nunca iba a ser para ella, aunque muy en el fondo desde que había llegado la pequeña pelinegra, ella sabía que no tendría ningún chance, la relación que se había formado entre ellos y en tan poco tiempo era realmente envidiable, ellos eran el uno para el otro, lamentablemente la vida no siempre era justa y la kuchiki ya no estaba.

-Eres una persona valiosa para mi Inoue, una gran amiga, lo único que yo te puedo ofrecer es una sincera amistad, piensa en mí como un hermano, no puedo ofrecerte nada mas, lo siento-

-Está bien…- dijo Orihime con voz rota- de alguna manera siempre supe que esto pasaría, pero quería intentarlo, te dejare solo, necesitas descansar-

Orihime salió de la habitación dejando solo al peli naranja que una vez más volvió a posar su vista en la ventana, ella corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a una parte en el escuadrón donde solo habían arboles, apoyo su espalda en uno de ellos y se dejo caer, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, lloro todo lo que pudo sacando todo el dolor que tenia, tanto por el rechazo del Kurosaki como por la muerte de la Kuchiki

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron hasta que Ichigo se hubiera recuperado completamente, su padre le había terminado de contar la historia de su madre y por fin era consciente de sus orígenes, no iba a admitirlo delante de nadie, y aquel que lo insinuara se ganaría una buena paliza, pero admiraba a su padre ahora, había sido capaz de renunciar a la vida que conocía para salvar a una perfecta desconocida en ese entonces.

Estaba listo para su entrenamiento pero no fue necesario los del escuadrón cero habían venido a buscarlo una vez más, acompaño al creador de la zanpakuto, iba a enfrentarse a la misma prueba que hace semanas, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, entro a la habitación oscura y pudo ver aquellas criaturas, uno de ellos se acerco y él lo tomo de la mano, ese era su asauchi, ya conocía sus orígenes, conocía su verdadero poder.

-Es hora de Forjar de nuevo tu zanpakuto- dijo Oetsu

Estuvo esperando a que el Oetsu terminara de Forjar a Zangetsu de nuevo, estaba a un paso más de poder quedarse en la sociedad de las almas, Kyoraku le había dicho que si tenía de nuevo su zanpakuto podría quedarse, no quería regresar, había encontrado una manera de sobrevivir, porque sin Rukia era eso lo que hacía, tratar de sobrevivir.

-Esta lista- dijo Oetsu llamando su atención

Ichigo solo sonrió, por fin había vuelto, y ahora más que nunca iba a cuidar el poder que había despertado gracias a Rukia, porque era gracias a ella que podría ser útil.

* * *

El Capitán comandante estaba de pie con sus tenientes a cada lado, y además a su lado Izquierdo se encontraban los capitanes de la tercera, quinta, séptima, novena, undécima y decimotercer escuadrón, y a su derecha los de la segunda, sexta, decimo y duodécimo escuadrón, habían sido llamados a una reunión de emergencia sin tener detalles de que se trataba, aun lado en una esquina estaban, Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad, Orihime, Uryu e Isshin.

-¿Para qué es esta reunión tan repentina Kyoraku?- pregunto Ukitake

- ¿Y qué es lo que hace el traidor de Urahara aquí?- pregunto Soi Fong

-Vamos, vamos Soi no tienes por qué ser tan cruel conmigo- dijo Urahara abanicándose ganándose un bufido de la capitana

-Lo que no puedo creer es que Shiba sea el papa de Ichigo- le susurro Shinji a Rose

-¡Basta! No los convoque para que comenzaran a discutir-

-Entonces dinos de una vez para que estamos aquí- dijo Byakuya visiblemente Exasperado

-¡Está bien!, los llame porque hay varias decisiones que he tomado y de las que los quiero dejar al tanto- dijo el Kyoraku- la capitana del cuarto escuadrón… murió-

Todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia, exento Kenpashi

-Es una pérdida irreparable, pero no puedo dejar a un escuadrón sin líder y menos en este momento, así que quiero informarles que la nueva capitana del tercer escuadrón es Isane Kotetsu-

La shinigami entro a la sala donde todos los capitanes se reunían muy temerosa, vestía su aori distintiva de capitán, una de las tantas que había llevado su capitana, ella daría lo mejor de sí para sacar a ese escuadrón adelante, tal y como lo había hecho Unohana, no negaba la tristeza que la embargaba al haberla perdido pero donde quiera que este la haría sentir orgullosa, un poco más decidida camino hasta situarse en su puesto entre Soi fong y Byakuya.

-Como saben, mi escuadrón también carece de Capitán, así que he decidido nombrar a alguien para que se haga cargo de él, el nuevo capitán del octavo escuadrón será Ichigo Kurosaki-

Todos los presentes se asombraron al escuchar el anuncio, era algo que no se lo esperaban, a diferencia de Isane Ichigo entro con la frente en alto, al igual que la mujer ya vestía el Aori de capitán que lo distinguía como el jefe del octavo escuadrón, camino hasta tomar su puesto al lado de Byakuya y Toshiro. Kyoraku iba a comenzar a hablar cuando el toque de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Adelante-

Renji, Hanataro y una chica desconocida para Ichigo y los que se encontraban en la esquina entraron ante las miradas atentas de los capitanes, Ichigo pudo observar a la chica, era muy hermosa, debía medir un metro sesenta y nueve, el cabello castaño rojizo caía como cascada hasta su cintura formando ondas al final, su piel era de un color parecido al suyo y unos ojos verdes, nunca la había visto en ningún momento, debía admitir que la muchacha era muy bonita, pero nadie como Rukia.

-¿Nos mando a llamar, capitán comandante?- pregunto Renji

-Así es… estás tan bella como siempre Hana-chan- dijo Kyoraku ganándose un carpetazo por parte de Nanao

-¿Has mandado a llamar a mi tercera oficial solo para babear por ella?- pregunto Byakuya

Era tan irritante que él no fuera serio por una vez en su vida, habían perdido a gente importante, tenían la amenaza de los Quincy y Aizen, y el gran capitán comandante se dedicaba a babear por su tercera Oficial

-No, los llame por que abra un cambio en sus puestos-

Ese sin duda era el día de las sorpresas pensaron los presentes al escuchar las palabras del nuevo capitán comandante, estaba haciendo movimientos importantes y a ellos solo les restaba confiar en ellos.

-Hanataro Yamada, de ahora en adelante serás el teniente del cuarto escuadrón, Renji Abarai ahora ocuparas el cargo de teniente del Octavo escuadrón-

Ichigo se sorprendió al oír que Renji sería su teniente, pero en el fondo se alegraba por eso, era al que mas conocía y sabía que se sentiría más cómodo así y aunque habían tenido ese encuentro ante lo sucedido con Rukia sabía que limarían asperezas y volverían a ser los mismos de antes, aunque dudaba que Renji estuviera muy contento de ser el teniente de alguien mucho más joven que él.

-Y la hermosa Muruyama Hana-chan serás la teniente del sexto escuadrón, ¿Entendido?-

Los tres asintieron enérgicamente ante el nuevo nombramiento, al ver a Ichigo como capitán entrar a la habitación le había dado a Renji la intuición de este nuevo nombramiento, era el más cercano a él, y estaba seguro que Kyoraku buscaría la comodidad para Ichigo pero ¿no hubiera sido mejor opción nombrarlo a él de capitán y a Ichigo de su teniente? Ya veía venir las burlas de todos los demás tenientes.

-Debemos estar más alertas que nunca, ahora tenemos dos enemigos de los cuales no tenemos idea de cuándo nos van a atacar, entrenen, agacés más fuertes, entrenen a sus subordinados y estén listo para cualquier batalla-

Todos los capitanes asintieron y salieron de la sala, cada uno a dirigirse a sus labores diarias, Ichigo acompaño a su padre y a sus amigos hasta el portal, iba a cruzarlo y a despedirse de sus hermanas.

Tal y como lo había pensado, la despedida iba a ser dura, sus hermanas estaban abrazadas a él y no querían soltarlo, pero después de una larga insistencia habían accedido, su padre lo abrazo y después de despedirse de sus amigos, cruzo de nuevo el portal que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

Se quedo mirando el cielo por un largo rato ahora comenzaba su nueva vida

_Ja ne _

_Rukia… _

* * *

**6 años después**

El pelirrojo corría de un lado a otro en la oficina del capitán del octavo escuadrón acomodando algunos informes que tenia regados, si Ichigo entraba y veía el desorden estaba perdido, primero lo regañaría y pegaría el grito al cielo y luego usaría eso como excusa para tratar de aligerarle el trabajo y ponérselo a él.

No era que le gustara hacer el trabajo, pero no quería darle más excusas a Ichigo para que se encerrara en la oficina a trabajar todo el día.

-Buenos días Renji- saludo el peli naranja

Las facciones de su rostro se habían endurecido en esos seis años, su fama de serio y amargado había crecido entre los nuevos shinigamis, pero todos los miembros de su escuadrón lo respetaban y se enorgullecían de su capitán, uno de los más fuertes de la sociedad de almas. Renji suspiro al ver que había acomodado la mayoría del trabajo que tenia.

-Buenos días Ichigo, iré a la reunión de tenientes organizada por Genshiro y Nanao-

-Muy bien, si no puedes con tu trabajo puedo hacerlo por ti-

-Estoy bien hombre… si me quitas más trabajo no me dejaras hacer nada-

Ichigo suspiro mirando a Renji salir de la oficina, el trabajo era lo único que lo había distraído en esos seis años, los primeros días había sido realmente duro, no sabía cómo seguir viviendo sin Rukia, había estado semanas emborrachándose y tratando de olvidarla con alguna que otra shinigami que se le ofrecía, la primera vez que estuvo con una mujer ni siquiera se acordaba, pero era simplemente imposible, la sensación de vacío era más fuerte después de que abandonaba el lecho que había compartido con ellas, decidió dejarlo por la paz, en el momento en que Kyoraku le dijo que si lo que quería era emborracharse lo podía hacer en el mundo humano, decidió meterse de lleno en el trabajo para evitar que lo echaran de la sociedad de almas, se sentó en su escritorio y tomo algunos informes para centrarse en trabajar.

Los tenientes de los trece escuadrones se encontraban reunidos en la sala por convocación de los tenientes del primer escuadrón, todos ocupaban sus puestos cuando vieron entrar al hombre y a la mujer, Nanao caminaba con su abultado vientre de 6 meses de gestación, la teniente y el capitán comandante se habían casado hacia 1 año y 9 meses después habían anunciado que serian padres por primera vez ¿cómo Kyoraku había logrado convencer a la dura teniente? Nadie estaba seguro.

-Me alegra que todos hayan venido, hemos logrado recuperarnos satisfactoriamente de la guerra contra los Quincys pero aun no podemos bajar la guardia- dijo Nanao, había sido realmente difícil lograrlo pero lo habían conseguido e Ichigo fue uno de los principales responsables de aquella victoria, hubieron muchas bajas en todos los escuadrones pero habían seguido adelante precisamente en homenaje a ellos

-Recuerden que Aizen siguen allí afuera, debemos ser un apoyo para nuestros capitanes y seguir alentando al escuadrón- término de decir Genshiro

Siguieron dándoles instrucciones e informaciones que eran necesarias para ellos, después de terminar la reunión Matsumoto se le acerco a Renji.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- pregunto juguetona

-Ya sabes… como siempre es poco, Ichigo se ha vuelto un maniático del trabajo-

-Es comprensible, es su único escape- dijo Hinamori

-Por lo menos a mejorado- comento Hisagi- ahora no tenemos que buscarlo en cada bar de la sociedad de almas a ver donde estaba metido-

-Oigan deberían de ser más respetuosos con Kurosaki-taichou- los reprendió Hana

-No es irrespetuoso, es la verdad… por cierto Hana-chan- dijo Hisagi- no quieres tomar un trago conmigo-

-Lo siento a comparación de Renji-san mi capitán no me quita trabajo- dijo Hana

-¡¿Otra vez?! no es mi culpa que me quiten trabajo- dijo Renji exasperado

Ahora entre los tenientes era reconocido como el teniente mas vago por ser el que menos trabajo poseía, todos se echaron a reír burlándose del comentario de Hana hacia el pelirrojo.

Alejándose de las burlas el pelirrojo se acerco a una de las ventanas del lugar observando el sereitei nuevamente en su máxima gloria y suspiro nostálgico mientras veía como una película como su vida había ido cambiando conforme los años pasaban ahora podía decirse que estaba bien y contento, no se parecía en nada a su niñez no vivía en la suciedad y a su suerte rodeado de bastardos patanes, alado siempre de una pequeña fastidiosa, orgullosa, terca y elegante niñita miro el cielo y suspiro nuevamente

_Te hubiera encantado ver esto Rukia._

* * *

¿Había algo más aburrido que la escuela? Estaba segura que no, justamente ese día cuando iba a jugar un equipo de futbol local que la traía interesada tenían que iniciar el nuevo año escolar, pudo haber inventado cualquier escusa y faltar pero no Yuzu tenía que literalmente arrastrarla hacia el salón de clases. _El primer día es importante podemos incluso conocer nuevas personas _le había escuchado decir mientras tiraba de ella, ¡nuevas personas nada! Siempre eran los mismos idiotas, tarados, cerebritos, muchachitas coquetas y tontas, ¿qué tenía eso de bueno? Y así apareciera alguien ¿Qué posibilidad había de que fuera alguien en realidad interesante? Siempre eran personas que la miraban a raro por gustarle tanto el soccer ¿Cuál era el maldito problema con eso? Prefería mil veces patear un balón todo el día que estarse como idiota pensando en algún chico o maquillándose como la mayoría de sus compañeras, daba gracias siempre a todos los Dioses que su hermana no haya caído en eso, Yuzu podía ser algo ingenua, pero con los años había madurado bastante, una hermosa chica de 17 años que defendía a su familia, siempre alegre, dispuesta ayudar pero con una personalidad bastante definida y que no se dejaba llevar por las masas, eso era exactamente lo que había llegado a admirar de su hermana, le preocupaba bastante cuando empezaron la preparatoria, había demasiados tipejos que la miraban como trozo de carne, claro está ella con un par de golpes había alejado a los desgraciados de su melliza, ganándose la reputación amargada, antisocial busca pleitos jugadora de Futbool Karin Kurosaki, la verdad le valía, no le importaba lo que los demás decían o pensaran de ella, al final Yuzu los rechazaba cortésmente, recordaba que un día la castaña le había dicho que ella no estaba interesada y que haría todo lo posible para no preocuparla en demasía.

Suspiro algo más relajada al ver a Yuzu reírse con una compañera junto a ella Ochi-sensei todavía no hacia acto de presencia, y estaba agradecida por ello, siempre que la veía o tenía algún pleito la comparaba con Ichigo ¿Por qué justo a ella le había tocado la misma profesora que su hermano? Y encima estaba sentada en el mismo asiento que él cuando estaba en la escuela o eso le había dicho la profesora, sus cavilaciones cesaron un momento y miro con algo de tristeza en sus ojos hacia la ventana, 6 años, habían pasado 6 largos años desde la última vez que había visto en persona a su hermano, obviamente él no había dejado de tener contacto con ellos, una vez al mes iban las dos y su padre a la tienda de Urahara para hablar con él, pero no era lo mismo, odiaba parecer débil ante el resto del mundo pero le dolió mucho cuando se había quedado en la sociedad de almas, claro está jamás lo reconocería pero lo extrañaba mucho, jamás le pidió ayuda con el tema de ver espíritus, ni nada referente a eso pero hubiera sido bueno tener alguien que había pasado por lo mismo a su lado.

También a veces se ponía triste por Rukia, en verdad esa mujer se les había clavado en el corazón no solo a Ichigo sino a todos los Kurosaki otro rayo de luz que se había extinguido en su familia y claro que había llorado pero luego se trago toda esa amargura principalmente por su pequeña hermana la cual paso llorando semanas y aun hasta ahora sabia que cada vez que veía alguna foto o escuchaba algo sobre la pelinegra lloraba, y era más que razonable la Kuchiki era de la familia no era como el dolor por la muerte de su madre pero no por eso era menor, a veces no podía evitar preguntarse como serian las cosas si eso no hubiera pasado, tal vez su hermano y ella se habrían convertido en una pareja porque vamos eso era obvio hasta para un ciego, él seguramente estaría terminando la universidad a estas alturas seguramente estudiando medicina, su casa seguiría llena de gritos, peleas, risas escandalosas, no era que esas cosas faltasen ya que por cierto su padre seguía igual de loco y atrabancado que siempre, aunque desde la partida de ambos de aquella casa había menguado un poco, pero ciertamente hubieran sido más felices, antes de que pudiera pensar en otro "que tal si" la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una casi igual sensei ¿acaso esa mujer nunca envejecía? No le dio importancia y volvió a ver por la ventana entendió algo como "saluden", "nueva" pero no volteo, solo reacciono cuando oyó el jadeo sorprendido de Yuzu sentada junto a ella, seguido de un tembloroso empujón en su hombro por parte de la misma que era un claro signo de captar su atención, Karin la miro y vio como Yuzu levantaba lentamente su dedo y señalaba al frente, Karin soltó el lápiz que estaba sujetando y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al fijarse en lo que literalmente había aterrorizado a su hermana y ahora a ella también, tampoco pudo evitar jadear audiblemente mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

_Eso no podía ser… _

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? En este capítulo intentamos representar las reacciones y sentimientos de las personas más allegadas a Rukia esperamos que les haya gustado y que este capítulo como siempre los impulse a leer más sobre la historia, prometemos otra vez no tardar no desesperen XD, ****recuerden que aquí abajito tienen un lindo lugar para dejar sus comentarios, dudadas, sugerencias lo que deseen! En verdad queremos leer su opinión acerca de esta historia.** No se olviden de que si quieren IchiRuki a monton deben pasarse por nuestra página en Facebook **"El Ichiruki es la pareja con mas Fans en todo el anime"**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias te esperamos en la próxima entrega de "Mas Allá Del Tiempo" Adiós!**

**_Por todos los que volaron y volaran junto a nosotras _**

_**Gaby y Elie**_


End file.
